Lex and Vivian
by Elfpunk999
Summary: An old friend comes to visit and brings along a story straight from Gotham headlines.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes opened slowly as she stretched every limb. Her toe poked out curiously from beneath the sheet sending a shiver up her spine. She snapped it back quickly as she growled under her breath. She closed her eyes again and sighed slowly taking in the full effect of the silk on her bare skin. She felt her throat begin to vibrate as soft cat like purring filled the air. A playful smile slid across her full lips as she rolled onto her stomach smothering her face in the pillows. She rolled back onto her back and stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room with a hidden smirk in her green eyes. Cold air attacked the skin of her leg that had escaped from beneath the covers and made the hair on the back of her neck prickle. She sat up and pulled the white silk sheet around her feminine frame as she set her feet on the ground. Standing up fully she let the sheet fall in around her and guard her fair skin from the morning rays that leaked in through the curtains of the luxury hotel suite windows. Walking towards the oversized closet she passed a full length mirror and stopped to admire her reflection. She walked towards it and smiled affectionately. "Good morning me." She said in a seductive husky voice. She pushed a few strands of her dark hair from her face and stood up straight pushing out her chest and sucking in her stomach. She giggled and fell back into a more comfortable stance. "Good morning indeed." She remarked as she continued on towards her previous destination.

Clothes lined the closet interior. Slinky red dresses, tight black get ups, revealing tops and micro mini skirts all with matching shoes. She let the sheet fall to the ground as she walked further into the jungle of fashion and couture. "I feel… purple today." She proclaimed to herself as she pulled a deep purple halter top off a hanger. "With jeans." She added picking a pair of faded jeans out of a drawer. Suddenly her head perked to the side and she stood perfectly still as if listening to a distant conversation that would be lost if she dared to breath. She heard the click of the door opening and light foot steps bring someone into her suite. "Mrs. Vivian?" Asked a soft guarded male voice. She exhaled and let a smirk play at the corner of her mouth. "Yes Mr. Walsh?" she answered as she slipped the jeans over her long toned legs. "A car is waiting for you Mrs. Vivian. I've instructed the driver to take you straight to Smallville, no stops." The voice responsed with more confidence but still a pleasingly guarded nature. She walked out of the closet still tying the halter top strings around her neck. "Thank you Mr. Walsh." She said standing proudly before the full length mirror once more. "Do you think this is too much for rural Kansas?" she asked looking over her appearance. She smoothed out the shirt making sure that she only showed as much bust as she intended to. The one she called Mr. Walsh looked over her outfit and shifted his stance uncomfortably. "I think you look ravishing." He riposted finally. Vivian played with her hair, pulling it into a pony tail, then a twist before letting it fall around her shoulders and sweep across her back. "Thank you Mr. Walsh. You can tell the driver I'll be down in ten… make it fifteen." She said. Mr. Walsh nodded and gave a slight bow before leaving the room as silently as he'd entered. "Watch out Smallville." Vivian said to her reflection. "You won't know what hit ya." She added as a mischievous smile took over her appearance. A hint of joy could be seen in the sparkle of her vivid green eyes.

She spun sharply on the ball of her foot and walked towards the bed side table. She fastened a silver necklace around her neck and ran her slender hand down the chain to the charm that hung just below her collar bone. She smiled as she ran her finger over the form of an Egyptian cat perched in a pharaoh-like posture. She grabbed up her phone and camera from the table before gracefully spin again, grabbing up a pair of black sandals and walking out the door of the suite.

She headed down the long hall towards the elevator humming an infectious tone she'd heard earlier that week on the radio. It was a top 40 hit, not what she usually listened to but like a good top 40 should it caught her attention and was now stuck in her subconscious. Pushing the button to summon the elevator she felt her hips begin to sway as she danced to the beat of the song. "I don't give a… if you're looking at my…" she sang softly as a bong reverberated through the empty hall behind her. The doors opened and she stepped into the empty elevator taking the space in the right corner. The song in her head was overpowered by the soothing music playing through the elevator sound system. She wandered if it was good for a bands image when their song official became elevator worthy. Just as her mind was taken over by questions about press and musical talent the doors opened on the lobby floor.

The short stature Mr. Walsh was waiting for her and rushed over as she stepped out. "Good morning again Mrs. Vivian." He said with a rush. "I've loaded everything you specified earlier into the awaiting car and I've passed on your exact instructions." "Thank you." She replied walking through the lobby towards the revolving glass doors. "Will… will you be returning soon Mrs. Vivian?" he asked as she stopped at the door. She placed her hand atop his head as she picked up her foot and put on her shoe. "I will be staying in Smallville for a short time Mr. Walsh. I will contact you…" She switched hands and feet before continuing. "When I've decided further." She finished. "Very well Mrs. Vivian. We hope you enjoyed your stay here in Metropolis." He said. "I have thank you." She said with a radiant grin. She walked through the revolving door and didn't look back at poor Mr. Walsh. She allowed the driver to open her door and she climbed into the black town car. The windows were so darkly tinted that from the inside she'd swear it was almost six thirty. "Smallville my lady?" the driver asked closing his door. "Yes." She answered getting comfortable in the leather interior. "Smallville." She added. 


	2. Chapter 2

Looking around she found the remote to the small television that occupied the center console. Flipping it on she surfed through the fifty some channels that came in clear enough to pay attention to. Finding nothing that caught her interest she switched her position. Laying flat on her back she kicked off her shoes and put her feet on the ceiling. "Have you ever been to Smallville?" she asked the driver. "No maim." He answered. She switched positions again sliding on the seat so that her feet were touching the back window and her head was lying off of the edge. "What's your name?" she asked playfully. "Rodger maim." He replied. "Rodger…" she repeated softly. "Are you a cat or dog person Rodger?" she asked trying to make conversation. "I have both maim. A cat and a dog." He replied. His voice gave some sort of accent but she couldn't pinpoint it just yet. She scrunched up her face and shook her head. "That's horribly indecisive of you Rodger. You can't be a dog and a cat person." She said. "Well… the dog is mine. The cat is me wife's." he said. She smirked as his accent took precedence. Irish, there was no doubt about it. She'd been to Ireland; the land of the green rolling hills and lush pastures; hated every minute of it too. It was nothing but bugs and drunks, both trying to invade her body. "You're from Ireland Rodger." She said, not as a question but as a distinct fact. "Yes maim." He replied. "You're accent is very badly disgusted. Are you trying to mask it or is it second generation?" she questioned as she spun around in her seat so that her head and feet were in their proper locations. "Second generation maim. I lived in a suburb of Chicago that was prominently Irish." He said. She nodded as she stared out the window. Her attention span was not what it used to be. Nothing interested her anymore. She watched as the landscape changed dramatically from forty floored high rises to open fields of corn and vast forests. "How long do you think it will take to get there Rodger?" she said dully. "About an hour and a half at best maim." Rodger answered. Vivian let out a deep sigh and slouched in her seat. "Thank you Rodger." She said flicking at the switch that raised the privacy window. 

She was bored with talking to Rodger. He had nothing of interest to say. He wasn't even a cat person. She toyed with the charm on her necklace before reached across the seat to grab the bag Mr. Walsh had packed in the car for her. Opening it she let a smile slid back to her lips. Thousands of diamonds twinkled back at her from inside a small bag in the suitcase. There was nothing that she liked more than the shimmer of a precious gem stone. Diamonds just happened to be her favorite to steal. They were almost irreplaceable. No two diamonds could ever be cut exactly the same. It was like stealing a miniature work of art from a dead poet. She sealed up the small bag and fished around in the suit case for what she'd really been after, her laptop computer. Pulling it out she placed it on her lap and opened the screen. She'd left it in standby the last time she'd used to so that she wouldn't lose all that she'd found. Moving the mouse brought the computer back to life and an internet window popped up immediately. "You have mail." Said a computerized voice. She clicked on the mail icon and waited for her inbox to load. "Junk… junk… junk." She said deleted messages. "Ow, Van." She said opening a message.

_ Viv _

_I think you should visit a coffee shop in Smallville called The Talon. A certain friend will more than likely be there getting their routine low fat latte and newspaper before speeding off to do what ever they do now, just a helpful hint._

_ Van_

A twinkle of curiosity sparkled in her eye. How did Van know why she was going to Smallville? Her eyes focused with anger on his name in the email. He'd hacked her system. She didn't know how she knew but she did. Their relationship was now compromised. Van had officially lost all her trust. She cocked her head to one side and closed her eyes slowly calming herself down. No need to worry about things of this nature. That was what Cletus was for. She opened her eyes and flipped open her cell phone. Holding down the number one button she put the phone to her ear. "Cletus, the hacker has to go." She said calmly. "Yes maim." A strong deep voice replied then the line went dead. She loved their brief one sided conversations. It was the only thing keeping Cletus on her list of acquaintances and that list was getting shorter every day she woke up.

Knowing that everything would be taken care of in a discreet manner she turned her attention back to the computer screen. Closing down the internet window her breath caught in her chest as her eyes caught his, Lex Luthor. She still remembered the first day she'd met him at boarding school. She was thirteen and Lex had to of been at least two years her junior, making him an older more experienced man. That experience he proudly boasted about daily in the halls of the school. Girls and boys rarely had classes in the same building but she was fortunate enough to bump into him in the halls every day. Her third day at the school she found a short cut to the girl's dorm through the boy's history building. Sneaking through silently she kept her eyes on the feet of the people around her afraid to look into the faces of the boys she passed. She knew that she wasn't a very attractive child. With glasses and frizzy hair she'd heard almost every name in the book before she was out of diapers. Rich kids got richer by making others feel poor. She was speeding through the hall when a pair of shoes stopped in her path. It was too late to stop and she'd only managed to slow down slightly when she ran full on into the person; both of them tumbling to the floor. Regaining her composure quickly she sat up embarrassed and quickly collected her books. A hand reached out and scoped up her history book before she could. She'd took in a deep breath and finally looked at her victim. He was a gorgeous specimen of the opposite sex. The only thing marking him as different was his perfectly bald head. His eyes were a piercing sea blue that took in her whole appearance effortlessly. She'd found it hard to breath just as she did today. It was amazing how someone could affect her the same way after so long. He'd made a comment about her advanced history textbook; seemingly impressed he handed it back to her and got to his feet. Reaching out his hand he helped her to hers then she was quickly on her way with a shy "Thank you" and "Good-bye".

She shook her head violently and growled deep in her throat. It was memories like that that made her hate the child she was. Flashbacks of a shy reclusive girl that would rather watch the crowd from a distance than be part of anything. The girl had no friends, no slaves, and no lovers. She was worthless and unimportant. She was dead, literally now. Vivian closed her laptop and set it on the car floor. Lying across the seat on her back she sank her toes in and out of the roof padding. She flicked the privacy window switch with her toe. Slowly the window receded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rodger, are we almost there?" she asked. "Yes maim. We are pulling through the main town now." He said. Vivian snapped up and practically pushed her entire body against the door to look out the window. The town was untouched by time. It looked like a scene from a movie. Places like this didn't exist anymore did they? And if they did why was a billionaire like Lex Luthor hiding out in one? But then it hit her. What better place for him to hide? A spoiled rich boy living amongst dirt clad farmers and corn raised teens. It was perfect. A genuine smile slide across her lips as they pulled into a small motel parking lot. "This is amazing." She mumbled to herself. Rodger parked the car and Vivian didn't wait for him to open the door. She jumped out and looked around in awe. The sun was so bright and the sky was so blue. She couldn't wait till night fall. You could probably see clear to Jupiter on a clear night. "Maim, would you like me to check you in?" Rodger asked. His voice snapped her back to reality. She smiled at him. "Yes Rodger, thank you. I… I'm going to walk about town for a while. Feel free to do as you wish. I'll call you if I need anything further." She said as she started off towards the sidewalk. "Yes maim." She heard him say faintly. Reaching the side walk she looked off in both directions. A giant sign seemed to beckon her towards the left. It was an only movie theatre marquee, the sign above read clear as day The Talon.

She let a smirk tug at the corner of her mouth as she headed towards the building. She passed residents and nodded a hello as they did. Everyone was so friendly, no one passed judgment as you walked by. It was nothing like Metropolis where you could be dieing on the sidewalk and patrons would merely walk around you cursing as they stepped in your blood. Reaching The Talon she stopped to smell a batch of roses that were on sale out front before walking through the door.

The interior was decorated in an Egyptian yard sale theme. Not a single table or chair matched one another and the plates and cups seemed to hold true to the same style of randomness. Walking further she let her eyes wander. The coffee shop, as it appeared to be, was almost entirely occupied by teenagers. Reaching the counter she stopped and looked over the menu. "Can I help you?" a young girl asked. She was quite attractive. Her dark hair was pulled back from her face in a loose pony tail and her inviting brown eyes shimmered with a youthful joy. Vivian smiled. "I'd like… a low fat latte, light on the foam." She said. The girl's nose seemed to scrunch as she smiled and turned her back to Vivian to prepare the drink. Vivian turned her back to the counter as she looked over the shop again. A blonde girl slipped in beside her and sat on one of the stools before the counter. "Lana, have you seen Clark?" she asked the girl behind the counter. "No, why?" the waitress replied. "He's suppose to met me here." The blonde said with a hint of frustration present in her tone. "I'm sure he's on his way Chloe." the one named Lana replied. Vivian smiled at the thought of young love. "Men… are always late." She said to the blonde. She smiled at Vivian awkwardly. "Low fat latte, light foam." The girl behind the counter said. Vivian turned around and smiled at her. "Thank you." She said taking a tall blue mug from the girl. She then turned and walked to an empty table by a staircase that lead up to what looked like it could have been the old projection room. She'd just gotten settled in the slightly warped off balance wooden chair when he walked in.

She knew it was him even though she'd yet to see his face. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as her breath caught in her chest. She let a seductive smile slide across her face as he turned his back to the girl making his latte. He seemed to be scanning the crowd of the small coffee shop as if looking for someone unparticular. Then his eyes fell on her. She could feel him staring. His blue eyes locked on her from across the room. She sipped at her latte as she pretended to read a magazine that had been left on the table. Then she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. A cocky smile slide across his face and made his eyes glimmer. Vivian set her latte down on the table and got up from her seat walking towards the counter. "Can I get a peanut butter cookie?" she asked the girl. "Sure." She replied still fixing the latte. Vivian tossed her hair to one side and looked at him with a smile. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to stare?" she asked. "Do I know you?" he asked confidently turning to face her full on. She gave him a side smile as she turned to face him. "I don't know. Do you?" she asked. "I feel like I do." He said. "Well, then I guess you do." She said as the girl handed her the cookie she'd asked for. Vivian playfully tossed her hair towards him and walked back to her table. She watched from the corner of her eye as the dark haired Lana handed him the latte and he walked towards her table. "Is this seat taken?" he asked. Vivian looked at him. "Looks empty." She said. He practically beamed as he set his latte down and took the seat. "Lex Luthor." he said extending his hand across the table. She looked up from her magazine and shook his hand. "Vivian Woods." She replied. He held her hand firmly as he looked at her questioningly. "Halton Boarding School." He said. "You were the Cleopatra buff." He added. "And you had a strange obsession with Napoleon." She retorted. He let her hand go and took a drink of his latte. There was a small bit of cream on his top lip as he set the cup down. "Actually I was rather fond of Alexander the Great. My mother loved Napoleon." He declared. Vivian let the side of her lips rise as he took another sip of his latte. "I was devastated when you were removed from Halton." Vivian said. Lex smiled showing all his front teeth. "I highly doubt anyone was devastated at my leaving." He said. Vivian took a sip of her latte and got up from her seat. Walking towards him she slowly lowered her lips to his sucking the cream from his top lip. "I was." She said staring into his blue eyes. An element of shock registered in his eyes as she smiled at him before walking out of the Talon.

Vivian squinted against the blinding sun as she stood on the sidewalk. Looking both left and right she was caught off guard by Lex bursting out of the Talon door. "Are you going to be in town for a while?" he asked suddenly. She smiled at the longing in his tone. "For a while." She answered. "Can… I mean… I'd love to show you around the town sometime." He said. "I'd like that." She replied. Lex's face lit up with joy. "Can I offer you dinner at my place?" he grew bolder with each answer he liked. "Sure, how about eight-ish?" she asked. "Perfect. I'm sure you can find it easy enough." He said. "I'm sure I can." She said with a coy smile. She did after all have an entire aerial map of Smallville. "Great, I'll see you then." He said walking back towards the door of the Talon. "Yep." She said as he opened the door. She turned on her heel and started back towards the motel.

Walking into the motel room the clerk had told her was hers she kicked off her shoes. "Rodger?" she asked the empty room. No answer. She smiled and walked towards the suitcases sitting in the far corner. Lifting one with her foot it flopped open. She sighed and shook her head. "Oh Rodger." She remarked softly. She bent to picked up the bag the diamonds had been concealed in. "Damn you." She whispered as her green eyes flushed with color as if they were reflecting every light in the room. She popped up and rushed to the bathroom slamming the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

Clark walked into the Talon with a rush in his step. He'd already made Chloe wait fifteen minutes and that was time she could have been off researching a new story. He knew she would not be pleased. "Clark!" he grimaced at the tone in Chloe's voice. "Sorry." He pleaded as he sat across from her at one of the tables. "Do you see this?" she slammed the latest issue of their school paper, The Torch in front of him. "New Water Tower Complete" was written in bold letters across the top. "It's done? That's great. Now my dad…" "No Clark. Not great. This is the best headline I could come up with." Chloe said with irritation. "I'm sorry that Smallville doesn't have a daily crisis you can write about. It's been a slow week for everyone." Clark said. "Yeah well this headline story is not going to get noticed by anyone." Chloe protested. "I noticed it." Lana said walking over to the conversation. Clark smiled at her as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "That new water tower will lower the Talon's water bill by at least a hundred dollars a year." Lana added. "There's a story, new tower saves hundreds." Chloe argued throwing her hands in the air. "What am I going to do with this town." She said laying her forehead on the table in shame. "You'll find a worth while story soon Chloe. You just need to keep your opinions open. Maybe this water tower will be a bigger story then you think." Clark said. "Yea, maybe it's drilling will render a lost tomb or something." Lana said. "Yeah, after all this is Smallville." Chloe said. Clark grinned absently as Lana squeezed his shoulder before walking away. "You are pathetic Clark." Chloe said sipping her cappuccino. Clark looked at her with confusion. "Any sort of physical contact with Lana Lang and you turn to pudding." She said. Clark shrugged as he turned to order a coffee but he was interrupted by a young boy running into the Talon completely out of breath. Everyone in the coffee shop stopped and stared as he practically collapsed to the floor. Clark jumped up and rushed over to him before he fell. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern. "Call… call an ambulance." The boy said trying to catch his breath. "Why? Are you hurt?" Lana asked standing over Clark. "A man… a man in the alley is being attacked." The boy said. Clark sat the boy in a chair and made sure Lana was getting him a glass of water before he took off out the door.

The sun hit him hard as he squinted against its harsh rays. Clark looked in both directions not sure which alley the boy had been referring to. Clark hoping it was close by Clark jogged off in the direction of the Hardware Store. Coming to the alley he heard a crash and quickened his pace to a super run. Zipping around the corner he caught a man's body in the chest and fell to the ground. He laid the man on the sidewalk and quickly checked for a pulse. Finding a faint throbbing he looked back down the alley to catch a glimpse of a black clad figure jumping from a dumpster to the roof of the Hardware Store. He rushed down the alley and tried to get a better glimpse as a police car pulled up beside the sidewalk. Chloe arrived just after with a reports look of curiosity quickly spreading across her face. Clark looked at her with confusion and concern as he walked back towards her. "What happened?" she asked. "I have no idea." Clark said looking back towards the dumpster. Chloe looked after him. "Did you see something?" she asked. "I'm not sure." He replied. "Well what happened to him?" she asked looking at the man lying on the sidewalk before them. The police officer was checking his vitals as they waited for the ambulance. "I think he was attacked by… someone." Clark said. "Stories just fall into my lap." Chloe said whipping out her camera and flashing some pictures before the ambulance took him away.

Walking back into the Talon Lana rushed over. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "Some guy was attacked in the alley." Chloe said sliding her camera back into her bag. "That's horrible. Who is he?" Lana asked. "I've never seen him before." Clark said. "Great story, I'm gonna head to the hospital see what I can find out." Chloe said turning to leave. She spun around on the ball of her foot and pointed at Clark. "You, meet me at the Torch in an hour." She said. "No problem." Clark replied. "One hour." Chloe repeated. "I got it." Clark said. "Good. I'll see you guys later." She yelled as she walked out the door.

Clark looked down at Lana who was visible shaken by the attack. "I'm sure it was nothing major Lana. Nothing for you to worry about." Clark put his hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her but it only caused her to jump. "Sorry." She said turning sharply and walking away. Clark followed her looking concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked sitting at the counter. "Don't you find it odd that we were just telling Chloe that a story would come if she just looked for it and then… some guy is just attacked practically right outside?" she said looking at him with concern. "Lana things like this happen all the time. I'm sure it was just a coincidence." He said. She nodded and forced a smile. "I'm gonna head home. Make sure my dad isn't hooking up that new well on his own." Clark said. "Okay, I'll see you later." She said with a smile. Clark smiled and got up leaving the Talon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Clark walked a ways down the sidewalk letting the images of the event roll through his head. He was sure that he'd seen something jump from the dumpster, but what. The only thing he'd ever seen move like that was a cat and what he'd saw was much to large to be a cat. Unless it was a panther which was highly doubtful but as Chloe had always said this was Smallville. Reaching the small Inn at the end of the street he took off into super-speed and was home before the dust settled on the road behind him. He saw his dad out in the field and rushed over.

"I told you to wait." Clark said slowing to a casual jog as he approached his dad. Jonathan Kent was dripping with sweat. "It had to get done son." He replied. "And these days you can never be sure when you are coming home." He added. Clark looked at him with a side smile. "My friends are very demanding." Clark said taking over for his father. Clark grabbed up the pipe that ran to the new water system and twisted it into place with no effort. Jonathan sat on a bail of hay wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "What would I do without you son?" Jonathan asked. "You'd suffer from heat exhaustion." Both men turned to look at Martha Kent walking through the field with a pitcher of lemonade and two jelly jars that served as glasses. "Thanks mom." Clark said taking a glass. Jonathan followed suit and nodded a thank you to his wife. "So now Clark can finish up the pipes and you can come inside and cool off." Martha said to Jonathan. "I guess. Do you think you can handle it Clark?" Jonathan asked standing up shakily. "I got it dad." Clark said with a smile. Clark watched his parents walk back to the house and disappear inside before shooting into super-speed and twisting in all the pipes and securing them to the ground.

Finishing up the last pipe he walked into the house and sat before the kitchen counter. "I have to met Chloe soon." He said as he picked up an apple and took a bite. "I saw the latest issue of the Torch. I imagine Chloe isn't satisfied with the water tower story." Martha said putting away dishes from the sink. "She has a new story to worry about now." Clark said. "Really, what is it?" Martha asked. "A man was attacked in the alley between the Hardware Store and Margie's." Clark said. "Is he okay? Who was he?" Martha asked with concern. "I have no idea. Chloe went to the hospital to find out. The story just fell into her lap." He replied. Martha shook her head. "That's just horrible. Did you see who attacked him?" She asked knowing that her son had been at the scene before anyone else. "No, I thought I saw something jump from the dumpster to the roof but nothing was there." he said with confusion still lingering in his mind about the whole incident. "Well, you don't want to keep Chloe waiting." Martha said shushing him out of the chair. Clark smiled and took another bite of his apple before setting it on the counter and taking off into super-speed as not to be late to meet Chloe again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Clark stopped just outside the Torch room door. It was almost six o'clock on a Saturday so he knew he would have no problems with getting caught easing out of super-speed. Opening the door he slipped in and caught Chloe off guard. She practically jumped out of her chair when the door clicked shut. "Clark, jeeze." She said holding her chest. "Sorry." He said with a cocky smile. He set his backpack on the desk and took his seat across from Chloe. "Did we find out anything?" he asked. "We found out that his name is Rodger Bean." Chloe retorted sliding effortlessly back into full reporter mode. "He's an ex-junky, did time in Gotham and Metropolis for armed robbery and possession." She continued. She'd begun to type away at her computer. The clicking of the keys echoed off the walls as she fell silent as if reading. Clark rolled his chair around the desk to sit just beside her. "It says here that he had taken a job after being paroled. He was a personal driver for well to do business men." She said. "Can you check out his last fare?" Clark asked. "Yeah, give me a minute." She said. "Vivian Stone." She said finally. "As in Annette Stone's daughter." Chloe said looking at Clark. He looked at her with confusion. "Should I know who that is?" he asked. "Clark the Stone's are Gotham's Luthor's." Chloe said. "Well… they were. Theodore and Annette Stone were found dead in their car almost five years ago. Their daughter, Vivian was found wandering the streets aimlessly about a block away. Their death's were thought to be the works of a local mob boss who was later found strung up in his loft by a bullwhip." She said. Clark shook his head. "The city is so dangerous for people who think they have all the protection in the world." he exclaimed. "Did you get anything about what attacked him?" Clark asked changing the subject quickly. He didn't like to think of the dangers of the city. His best friend Lex was always shuttling back and forth. He hated thinking he was in any danger. "No, all they could tell me was he'd been heavily beaten and that something appeared to of scratched him pretty bad." Chloe said. "Scratched him? Like a cat?" Clark asked. "Yeah, pretty weird huh?" she replied beginning again to type away at her computer keys. "Not for Smallville." He proclaimed rising from his seat. He walked towards the wall Chloe had dubbed the Wall of Weird. Pictures and newspaper clippings of bizarre occurrences and creatures in Smallville covered the entire upper wall almost. She believed they all occurred because of the Meteor Shower that had forever changed the small Cream Corn Capital of the World. "Is there any mention of a cat in these?" Clark asked scanning the wall. "No, but there is in Gotham." Chloe said as the clicking of keys halted suddenly. Clark walked over and put his hands on the back of her chair as he read over her head. "Cat-like burglar strikes again. What police believe to be a woman burglarized Gotham's largest jewelry store D' Marcus yet again. Owner, James Victor Negs states all that is missing this time is their latest imported case of diamonds from Africa." Clark read aloud. "The Cat's Eye diamond is also still missing from a burglary earlier in the year." Chloe finished. "Do you think this… cat burglar is in Smallville?" Clark asked sitting back in his chair. "I'm not sure but… Rodger did hail from Gotham. Maybe she followed him here to settle an old score." Chloe said with uncertainty. "Do they have any suspects? Anything we can do to look for her?" Clark asked. "No, there were never any leads in these cases. But they seemed to of started almost three years ago and have since stopped. The last report was filed over a year ago." Chloe said. "No one has heard anything from this… Catwoman since." She added. Clark leaned back in his chair and stared at the shadow of what the newspaper article thought was their Catwoman. He'd seen that shadow before, leaping from the dumpster in the alley. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lex met Vivian just outside the door. "Evening." He said holding out his hand to accompany her up the stairs and into the manor's main forte. She looked gorgeous in jeans and a semi sheer black camisole. Lex suddenly felt mildly under dressed in his average slacks and dark blue button down silk shirt. "Thank you." She said as he took her coat and hung it on a hook sticking out of the stone wall. "This is a very medieval feel?" she said looking around at the tapestry on the walls. "My father had it shipped over brick for brick from Scotland." Lex boosted. "I'm sure you feel right at home in the ancestral castle." Vivian said walking down the hall running her fingers over picture frames that lined the wall. Lex followed sliding his hands into his pockets casually. "Actually I think it's a bit much. I would of opted for a roomy apartment or a water front villa." He confessed. Vivian looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Will you show me the rest of the house after dinner?" she asked. "If you like." He replied. She smiled and turned to face him. Sliding her arm through the gap between his and his torso she smiled at him. "Lead the way to my meal." She said. Lex grinned and led her down the hall to the dinning room. He led her around a massive round oak table and pulled out her chair. "Thank you." She uttered softly as she sat and he pushed it in for her. He sat beside her as a woman brought in two plates of food. The woman was nearly in her mid forty's and could have easily been Lex's mother had Vivian not known better. Lex looked nothing like either of his parents. His late mother Lillian had auburn hair that accentuated her fair skin while his father Lionel had long waving almost black hair with a blotchy toned complexion. She supposed that Lex got his milky cream skin from his mother but saw almost nothing in him that reminded her of Lionel Luthor. She took a guess that his wit and uncaring nature were all the traits Lionel had passed on to his only heir. "Thank you Tabby." Lex said to the woman. She nodded slightly and left the room.

"So Lex, what has the world's favorite son been up to?" Vivian asked cutting a bite off her steak. "Well, after a few… mishaps in Metropolis my father banished me to Smallville. Gave me the Fertilizer Plant and told me to prove myself worthy basically. Since then I've been trying to distance myself from his long shadow." Lex replied. He poured her a glass of wine. "I hear around town you aren't well liked." She proclaimed. "I have my moments. Most people around here hear Luthor and run in fear. They have me pegged as someone that I've worked so hard to not become." He said. "We're all pegged for something Lex." She replied with a coy smile. "What are you pegged for?" he asked with a grin. She smirked. "I guess I'm pegged as the poor wandering child who lost her parents." She said. "I'll never live up to what either of my parents were and I'm not going to even try." She added. "So that's what you've been up to? Hiding under a rock?" Lex asked. "Not a rock really, more of a mask." She said taking a bite of steak. "This is really good." She said. "Tabby is my favorite cook." Lex said with a smile. "She makes me whatever I want whenever I want. It a very blissful relationship." He said. Vivian grinned and ate another piece of steak. "You'll thank her for me then." She said. "Of course." Lex replied. "You said most people fear you. Who does Lex Luthor call friend?" she asked sipping her wine. "Clark Kent." He said proudly. She looked at him questioningly. "He's a local farmer's son. The only one around here I fear I can carry on an intelligent conversation with." He explained. "He's got a good head on his shoulders." He continued. "That is hard to come by in a man." Vivian said with a smirk. Lex smirked at her. "Would you like to see the rest of the house now?" he asked. "Love to." She replied setting down her utensils. Lex stood up and pulled out her chair. Holding out his hand she took it and entwined her fingers with his as he led her out of the dinning room and down a hallway.

Lex opened a door and let Vivian walk inside. Her jaw dropped as she looked over ancient Egyptian busts of Cleopatra. She walked around the room running her fingers over books, statues of cats and shining gold jewelry. Her eyes fell on a chair that sat in the back of the room. "Cleopatra's throne are you serious." She said walking towards it. "Its not the original. I let the museum keep that. It a remake out of all the exact woods and paints used. Its as authentic as the original." Lex said. "Can I?" she asked with a smile. Lex nodded as she sat on the throne. "My god." She said running her fingers over the engravings on the arm rest. "This is amazing." She remarked looking around again. "I never forgot about you." Lex said with a smile as he walked closer. Vivian beamed as her eyes fell on his. "Come on. I'll show you the rest of the house." He said holding out his hand. She looked around one last time then took his hand allowing him to lead her out of the room.

"This is really the only section of the house that I use." He said opening a set of double doors. Vivian walked in a looked around in awe at the library. The shelves were lined with books and the walls were donned with antiques. "This is beautiful. But not really what I'd expect from you." She said. Lex looked at her with confusion. "I'd imagined your house to have… a more modern feel." She confessed. "With high tech gadgets and gizmos beeping and flashing." She added. "Glad I could surprise you." He said. Vivian smiled. Lex looked around sliding his hands into his pockets and smiling. "This is nothing really though." He said. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her through a door between two book cases. It led to an office with more books, a glass desk, fire place and pool table. She smiled. "This is my office." He said proudly. "Everything I ever need in life is here." He said walking in further and sitting on the edge of the pool table. "Well of course, I'm here now." She said flashing him a smile. Lex smirked as she walked past him running her hand over the dry bar and desk. Vivian walked towards the fire place and her eyes flushed with color as she watched the flames lick at their stone encasing. Lex walked up behind her and stood almost right against her back. She closed her eyes as he spoke. "As a boy my mother would read to me by this fire." He said. "This use to be her sanctuary, the only place where she could get away from all my father's business lectors and read her books." He added. Vivian turned around and looked up into his eyes. Lex looked down at her softly brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. All of Vivian's self control failed her as she touched her lips to his in a delicate kiss. Lex slid his hand to the back of her neck as he returned the kiss with passion. She'd just wrapped her arms around his neck as his phone rang in his pocket. He parted the kiss and looked into her eyes. "One second." He said pulling the phone from its position. She let him go as he flipped it open and turned to talk. 


	8. Chapter 8

Vivian walked towards the pool table and prepared to rack the balls. "No I can't." Lex protested to the caller. "Because I'm busy." He retorted with anger. Vivian grabbed a pool stick from the wall and lined up the cue ball. "That is none of your business." He snapped. "Fine." He hollered. He flipped the phone shut and took a deep breath as he squeezed the bridge of his nose. "What did father dearest want?" Vivian asked as she stroked the pool cue. "It seems that there is an emergency at the plant that just… won't wait till morning." He said walking towards her sliding the phone back into his pants pocket. She struck the cue ball sending it crashing into the rack shattering them into different directions. She laid the stick across the table and turned to face Lex. "I guess we'll just have to pick up later." She said. Lex wrapped an arm around her waist and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear with the other. "How about tomorrow? Pick you up around nine, we'll go for coffee and I can show you around town." He said. Vivian smiled as she leaned closer towards Lex. "Sounds like a plan." She said brushing her lips across his slightly. Lex leaned in to kiss her but she slipped out of his range and backed towards the door. "Are you going to walk me out?" she asked with a seductive smile. Lex grinned and laughed under his breath. "Yeah." he said regaining his composure and walking towards her. Placing his hand on the small of her back he led her out of the room and to the main forte.

"I had a great time Lex." She said with a coy smile. "It was great seeing you again Vivian." he replied. She kissed him and pulled away leaving him leaning into the kiss as she descended the steps. Lex smiled as she stepped into her car. He stood watching until she'd disappeared around the turn at the end of the long drive way.

Lex didn't bother going back into the house. Instead he walked down the steps and around to the side garage. Sliding into his silver Porsche he flipped open his cell phone. His father answered as he backed out the car. "What is so urgent that it needs my attention right now?" he asked calmly. "Lex, you can't just call to talk?" Lionel remarked with laughter on his breath. "What is so important?" Lex repeated driving down the road. "There seems to be some slipping on your part Lex. You're foot hold in Smallville isn't paying off to your advantage." Lionel replied. "You called me away from dinner to tell me I make horrible business decisions." Lex said with frustration. "No son. I called you away from dinner so that you could hope to mend your horrible business decisions before they caused anymore grief to the company." Lionel retorted. Lex nodded and shifted gears. "What is this really about?" Lex asked. "Nothing son, I'm just looking out for your well being." Lionel replied. "You've never looked out for me. Why start now?" Lex asked. "I hear that Vivian Stone is visiting Smallville." Lionel said coyly. "Is she why you called me away? Do I not deserve to have a personal life?" Lex asked with anger. "She's a very troubled young woman Lex. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Lionel said. "You don't want her fingers in my half of the company." Lex replied. "I have to do what is best for the Luthor name son." Lionel said. Then the line went dead. Lex threw the phone into the passenger seat and turned the wheel sharply causing the car to tailspin and face the opposite direction. Not even flinching he sped back towards town.

Pulling into the motel he drove up just as Vivian was getting out of her car. She looked at him with confusion. He rolled down the window and smiled. "Are you busy?" he asked. She smiled and walked to the side of his car. Leaning on the window she looked over the car interior. It was very posh, more of what she expected from Lex. The seats where gray leather and the dash was black with electronic gadgets covering the center console. "Well I was going to take a long shower but… I can find some time for you." She said. "Get in." he replied with a grin. Vivian walked around the car and got into the passenger seat. Sitting on the phone she pulled it out from under her and held it out to him. He knocked it out of her hand causing it to fall behind the seat before peeling out of the motel parking lot.

"This is more of what I imagined you to be like now." She said as the wind blew her hair. Lex shifted gears as she turned in her seat sliding her legs over his lap. "Driving fast in an expensive imported foreign car." She said running her toes up his inner thigh. Lex looked at her and smiled as he shifted again. "This is the Lex Luthor that I knew." She said laying her head on the edge of the open window letting her hair fly in the air as they sped down the back roads of Smallville. "You should come to Metropolis with me sometime." He said looking back to the road. "We could cause some chaos together." He said. Vivian sat up in her seat and smiled mischievously as she moved to sit on Lex's lap as he drove. "I love chaos." She whispered in his ear. Lex smiled as he looked over her shoulder to drive while she kissed on his neck and ear. 


	9. Chapter 9

Clark walked into the Torch office and set down his books as was his routine it seemed. "Find anything interesting?" he asked pulling his chair around to sit beside Chloe. "Nothing out of the ordinary, Vivian was not a very attractive child though." She said turning the screen slightly for Clark to see. The picture was of a young girl about thirteen with frizzy hair and thick black glasses. She wore a boarding school uniform that looked slightly familiar to Clark. "I think Lex went to that boarding school." Clark said looking at the picture closer. "Clark, Lex went to every boarding school this side of Japan." Chloe remarked. "But it does show them here in the boarding school website." Chloe said bringing up another picture. Clark looked at his friend's younger form sitting in a library with Vivian Stone. "Schools two richest students Alexander Luthor and Vivian Stone seen here studying in library donated by Lionel Luthor." Chloe said reading the caption on the picture. "They must have been friends." Clark said. "Lex did say he didn't have many growing up. Maybe she was coming to Smallville to see him." Chloe suggested. She clicked out of the picture and brought up another window. "This is the pictures from her parent's funeral." She said. Vivian now appeared to be almost sixteen and completely different from her school pictures. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and it appeared she'd ditched the glasses. Clark was amazed at how attractive she looked. "What is so amazing about these pictures is how much she changed." Chloe said bringing up another window. "From this." Clark looked at another picture of Vivian at sixteen. She looked frumpy and unkempt. "What is this picture from?" he asked. "This was taken just before her parent's death. Only two weeks before this one." She said pointing at the funeral picture. "She changed a lot." Clark said with amazement. "And in only two weeks." Chloe said. "A transformation like that usually takes years of self confidence and pampering." She added. "Maybe she was just trying to look nice for the funeral. People like Vivian have hundreds of dollars to spend on helping them create an image." Clark said. "That's what I thought. But there is no record in the bank of her ever spending any money on anything but funeral arrangements." Chloe said bringing up a bank website. Clark shook his head. He was amazed at how far Chloe would go for a story. She'd been known to hack into even the most top secret government sites to disprove a weird phenomena. "Well if she did come here to see Lex maybe he'll introduce us and you can ask her." Clark said. Chloe nodded and picked up her camera. "Come on Clark, we're going to the hospital to talk to Rodger." She said getting up. Clark rose from his seat and grabbed up his backpack as they walked out the door.

Climbing into Chloe's car the duo headed for Smallville Medical. "My source at the hospital told me that Rodger has been mumbling constantly about some beast." Chloe said. "Catwoman?" Clark asked. "He wasn't sure. But he promised me the exclusive." She replied. "Is this the cute guy from MU you met last summer?" Clark asked with a smile. "Clark stay focused." She said. "Rodger is very fragile at this point but I need to know what attacked him in order to post the story by Monday." Chloe said. Clark smirked and looked out the window. "Everyone seems to be hooked up to the new well." He said noticing the misters on at the Myer's farm as they passed. "This well will be a great thing for everyone." He said. "Lana says that having two wells in town will lower all the water expenses." Chloe said. "And we'll have less of a drought in the dry season." Clark added. Chloe nodded as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Walking in Clark and Chloe caught the elevator to the third floor. "Let me do the questioning Clark okay?" Chloe said. Clark nodded as the elevator slowly came to a halt. A ping echoed as the doors opened on their floor. Chloe led the way to the man's hospital room and they quickly and quietly entered undetected. "Who are you guys?" Rodger asked with fear. "I'm a local reporter. I came to ask you a few questions if that is okay." Chloe said. "Yeah, fine." Rodger said not taking his eyes off Clark. Chloe looked at Clark with confusion; Clark just shrugged and pulled up a chair. Rodger loosened up and looked over at Chloe. "Mr. Bean do you remember anything about the attack?" Chloe asked. "You ain't a cop are ye?" He asked Clark. Clark shook head with confusion. "Good, then I'll tell ye the truth." He said clearing his throat. "I brought some rich dame to this town." Rodger said. "Vivian Stone." Clark said. "Yea, when we got here she took off to some… coffee shop or something and I unloaded her luggage." Rodger said. "I knew she was loaded so I snooped around her luggage for a tip ye know. I only get paid minimum wage and that ain't no way to live." He continued. "So you stole from her?" Chloe asked. "In a sense; anyhow, I found this little bag of diamonds and… I honestly don't know why I did it. I haven't stolen anything since I was paroled. But, they were so… intoxicating." Rodger said. "Then what?" Chloe asked. "Well I took off towards town. I was going to rent a car or catch a bus. Anything that would get me away from this town." Rodger replied. "But as I was walking past this alley something grabbed my arm and tugged me to the ground. The next thing I remember is getting thrown against the walls and dumpster in the alley." "Did you get a glimpse of who was attacking you?" Clark asked. "It wasn't a who, it was a what? It… it was all black and… it was… have you ever seen those discovery shows where they show the wild cats attacking their prey?" Rodger asked. Clark nodded. "I felt like the prey of some large wild cat. A… a panther or tiger almost." He said. The shadow that Clark had seen resurfaced in his mind. Chloe pulled a print out from her bag. "Did it remind you of this?" she asked handing it to Rodger. "Yes, that was it." He said with certainty. Clark took the print out and looked it over. It was a sketch of what authorities thought the cat woman might look like. It appeared to be a woman dressed in tight black spandex and wearing a mask that covered her face. The only thing that hinted at a cat form was a pair of pointed ears sticking off the top of the mask. A nurse walked into the room and looked at Clark and Chloe with confusion. "He needs to get his rest." She said. Chloe nodded and got up. "We're leaving. We'll come back and visit later." She told Rodger. He nodded as the two left the room.

"So he was attacked by Catwoman." Chloe said pushing the button to call the elevator. Clark looked over the picture in his hands. "Chloe I think I saw her." Clark said. "Where?" Chloe asked with excitement as the elevator opened. They stepped in and pushed the lobby button. "When I found Rodger, I thought I saw a shadow jump from the dumpster to the roof of the Hardware Store." Clark replied. "Let's head to the Talon. I'm running on nearly empty on my caffeine intake." Chloe said. 


	10. Chapter 10

Vivian took a deep breath as she dug her fingernails into the edge of the mattress. She rubbed her cheek against the pillow as a smile spread across her lips. She rolled over and wrapped herself in the sheets. The morning air smelled refreshing from the bed of a billionaire. She slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the invading morning light. Lex wasn't anywhere to be seen but she knew that he wasn't far. She could still smell him in the air; still feel him on her flesh. A soft purring filled the air as she rolled about playfully in the King size four post bed. She'd never thought Lex Luthor to be the type to live in a castle complete with four post European style beds and solid wood furniture but she was beginning to appreciate the contrast to his image. When one looked at Lex Luthor they saw a very modern man who drove fancy sports cars and wore expensive suits. But to come into his home you'd never think he actually lived here. It was too primitive for what she thought he stood for. In school he'd always been fascinated with science and the mythology of life. But now it seemed that he'd put that behind him. He was a business man now with his own company, LexCorp. The boy in her dreams had grown to become a well groomed man.  
Gathering the sheets around her she stepped out of the bed and out the door. Walking down the stairs she entered his office finding him sitting at his desk typing on his computer. The sun shined in through the stained glass behind him making him seem to glimmer in the darkness of the office. His silk shirt wasn't fully buttoned as his chest was exposed causing Vivian's eyes to fall on his perfectly toned physic. He looked over at her and smiled closing the laptop. "You just leave in the morning. Not a word." She said with a frown. "I didn't want to wake you." He said walking towards her. "I wouldn't of minded." She replied childishly. "You looked so peaceful." He replied running his hand up and down her arm. "I'm never at peace." She said with a side smile. She walked past him and sat on the edge of the pool table letting her feet dangle just above the ground. Lex stood in front of her and kissed her softly. "Are you going to wear this out for coffee?" he asked looking at the sheet she wore with a raised eyebrow. "I think it's a stylish new fashion statement." She said with a sarcastic grin. Lex smirked and kissed her forehead. "You go get dressed and I'll finish up here, okay." He said walking back towards the desk. Vivian jumped off the pool table and walked over to him with her lips tight with anger. He watched her with curiosity as she sat on his lap and ran her hand over his head. "I love it when you tell me what to do." She said digging her nails into the back of his neck. Lex sucked in air painfully but smiled at her. She grinned down at him and kissed him hard on the lips. "I guess I can get dressed." She said. "Thank you." He replied. She walked back through the door and up to the room. Pulling on the jeans she'd wore the night before she walked to Lex's walk-in closet. Running her hand over all his silk dress shirts she pulled a blue one from a hanger and slipped it on. Rolling up the sleeves she buttoned three buttons leaving two undone at the top then tied the access. She examined herself in the mirror; winking at herself she walked back down to the office. 


	11. Chapter 11

Before she even reached the door she heard Lex's voice. He seemed frustrated about something as he spoke. She pushed open the door and walked into the office with confidence. Lionel Luthor stood before his son, his palms on the glass desk that Lex set at comfortable. Lionel watched Vivian like a hawk as she walked to Lex and sat on his lap. "Oh, I get it now Lex." Lionel said standing up straight. Lex wrapped an arm around Vivian's lower back and smiled at his father. "You get what dad?" he asked. Lionel nodded. "I suspect you must be Vivian Stone." He said extending his hand. Vivian lowered her eyes to his hand and then peered up at Lionel like a defensive animal. Lionel retracted his hand and pushed his lips together. "Well, I'll let you live your life son." He said. "Don't let me interfere." He added walking towards the double doors that lead to the main hallway. "Oh but… Vivian." He said turning around with his finger up in protest. "Do watch out. Lex has… trust issues." Lionel said. "I wouldn't put it past him with a father like you." Vivian said coldly. Lionel pushed his lips together in anger and turned sharply leaving the room. "Sorry about him." Lex said kissing her hand. "He's jealous." He added. Vivian smiled at him and ran her hand over his head. "Are you ready to go?" she asked. "Absolutely." Lex replied.

The couple walked through the hallway and out to the garage. Lex opened the passenger door to his silver Porsche. "I've already rode in this car." Vivian said. Lex looked at her with confusion. She smiled and walked over to his red convertible Lamborghini. "I want to ride in this one." She said with a seductive smile. Lex shut the door to the Porsche and walked back towards the locked cabinet he kept his keys in. He walked back and pushed a button on the key chain. Both doors opened up and Vivian smiled as she got in. "What is the use of having all these cars if you only drive one?" she asked. "Point taken." Lex replied starting the car. Vivian scooted closer to Lex as they pulled out of the garage and sped off down the road towards the Talon.

"So what made you buy the Talon?" She asked. "Nothing made me do it. I was going to turn it into a parking garage to be honest." He answered. "But a friend came up with a promising business proposal and I decided to make it a coffee shop." He said. "The cute brunette who works behind the counter." Vivian said. Lex laughed. "Lana yes." He said. "You always did have a weak spot for a pretty brunette." She replied. "They are my weakness." Lex smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She scooted closer and leaned her head back as the wind blew her hair. "What brought you to Smallville?" Lex asked. She sat up straight and looked at him with a smile. "You." She replied. "Me?" he asked. "You were the only person in school that didn't throw things at me or call me horrible names." She said looking back at the road. "I considered you a great friend." she added. "Ditto." Lex said with a smile. Vivian smiled at him and took the hand that hung over her shoulder into her own. Leaning her head on his shoulder she watched the field fly by.

When they reached the Talon Lex helped Vivian from the car and held her hand as they walked into the small coffee shop. "Good morning Lex." Lana said from behind the counter. "Morning Lana." Lex said. He turned to Clark and Chloe who were sitting at a table near by. "Clark, Chloe." He added with a nod. Clark smiled. Vivian looked hard at Clark as something in her gut tightened. A wicked smile spread across her face as she whispered "Introduce me" into Lex's ear. "Oh, sorry. Guys this is Vivian Stone. She's a friend from boarding school." Lex said. Chloe and Clark jumped up to shake her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Lana said walking around the counter. Vivian shook her hand and smiled. "Can I have an interview?" Chloe blurted out. Lex laughed. "Chloe is our resident reporter. She's the editor of the school newspaper; the Torch." Lex explained. "I'd love to give you an interview." Vivian said to Chloe. Chloe beamed and shook her hand. Clark was next. She took Clark's hand firmly and shook it. "Lex has told me so much about you Clark. You must have made a real impression on him." She said glaring at him. Clark pulled his hand away and looked at her with confusion. "Well, I consider him one of my best friends." Clark replied. Lex smiled at him and the group sat at a table.

Vivian smiled at Lana as she got lattes for everyone before sitting down. "I hear you got Lex to keep this place alive." Vivian said to her. "I like to think I did." Lana said. "It was a great idea. This place is much better as a coffee shop." Vivian said. "So what brings you to Smallville?" Clark asked. Vivian looked at him and smiled. "Just visiting an old friend." she said. "It's great to meet an old friend of Lex's. We were almost of the opinion that he had no past." Lana said. Her nose seemed to scrunch as she smiled playfully. Vivian found her very attractive for a young small town girl. She had a certain glow you couldn't find in girls from the city. Vivian laughed. "He has a very… colorful past." She said. Lex smirked as he sipped his latte. "I'm going to show her the finer points of Smallville today." Lex said. "They are few and far between from one city girl to another." Chloe said. Chloe on the other hand was stuck out like a sore thumb amongst her friends. She was a city girl, no doubt about it. She had on the latest fashion and the most modern haircut. But overall she seemed like a very curious girl, a good trait to have in an investigative report she supposed. "I can imagine." Vivian replied. "I think you'll find Smallville is full of surprises." Clark commented. Clark was a mystery to Vivian. He seemed to be hiding a world of secrets behind those blue eyes. She could see how uncomfortable he was amongst his friends; you only find that in people who are afraid to tell the truth to people they cared about. She'd seen it for years when ever she looked in the mirror. His stiff posture and shaky voice gave him away. But then he seemed to be nervous. Vivian watched Clark's eyes and followed their gaze to Lana. She smirked and nodded. "Are you a born and raised Kansas boy Clark?" She asked. "I believe Clark was born out of a stock of corn." Chloe said. Vivian nodded. "You can tell." She said. 


	12. Chapter 12

Jonathan Kent walked out of the house. The sun hit him giving him a warm comfortable sensation. He loved how it felt on his skin. It was the best part of working out in the fields. He walked towards the barn kicking up dust with every step. He'd have to put new gravel down on the road soon. The cold winter and now warm winter had loosened the stones. Entering the barn he laid his gloves over the stair railing. He twisted the wheel to the new pipes his son had laid the day before. Hearing the misters kick off he walked back out of the barn, grabbing up his gloves and shutting the door. he walked around the side of the barn and his breath caught in his throat. His entire crop was destroyed. Every stock of corn was brown. He dropped the gloves and ran to the fence. Hopping over in one swift motion he rushed to the closets corn stock. As he touched the dried brown leaves they crumbled in his hands. He looked out of his crop in shock. It had been healthy and ready to harvest only the night before. He looked at the dust that had been a leaf that coated his hand. Quickly he jogged back to the house. "Martha! Martha call Clark home!" Jonathan yelled. His wife hurried down the stairs. "What's the matter Jonathan?" she asked. "Call Clark home." He said rushing up the stairs past her. Martha looked after him a moment then picked up the phone dialing Clark's cell number. "Clark, come home please." She said. "You're father wants you home now. It sounds urgent." She said. Before she'd returned the phone to the carrier Clark ran fly through the porch door. "What's going on?" he asked as his father descended the stairs with a meter and metal rod. "The crop is dead." Jonathan said. "What?" Clark asked following him out the door. Martha rushed after them. "It was ready to harvest just last night." She said. "I don't know what happened. But its all dried out and dead." Jonathan said leading the way around the barn to the nearest crop. Martha and Clark stopped dead in their tracks as the dead field came into view. "Oh my god." Martha said with shock. Jonathan plunged the metal rod into the ground beside a stock of corn. Clark jogged over. "The ground is completely devoid of water." Jonathan said reading the meter. "But we had the misters on all night." Clark said. "I know. I made sure they were on." He added. "Even one night without water wouldn't kill the entire crop." Martha said. Jonathan threw down the meter in anger. "What could of done this? It's like we're having a drought but… it's the rainy season." Clark said. "I don't know son." Jonathan said standing with his hands on his hips scanning the crop. "Everything is lost." He said with devastation. "We don't know if we'll be able to survive." He said. "We'll make it through." Martha said walking to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him. Jonathan laid his head against hers and sighed. "I know we will." He said.

Clark's phone began to ring. He pulled it out and answered in a rush. "Yes Chloe." He said. "Clark we're driving out to your place and all the fields are brown. I thought corn was suppose to be green." Chloe said. "All the fields?" he asked. "Everyone we've passed so far." She replied. "Our field is completely dried up." Clark said. "The ground doesn't even have any moisture." He added. "But I watched you turn on the misters last night." Chloe said. "I know. And even an entire day with no water wouldn't kill an entire field." Clark said. "We'll be there in a second." Chloe said. Clark put the phone in his pocket as the line went dead. "Chloe says all the fields are dried up like this." He said walking towards his parents. "What could have done this dad?" he asked. "I've never seen anything like this Clark." Jonathan replied. "It's as if… something sucked all the water out of them." He added. Chloe's car screeched as she stopped on the gravel drive. She and Lana rushed over to the Kents. "This is horrible. Do you have any idea what could of done this?" Lana asked. Jonathan shook his head and sighed. "We're going to call some people. See if they noticed anything unusual." Martha said. She and Jonathan walked back to the house.

"Clark, this is too weird. It's like they've never had water." Chloe said touching a leaf. He broke into a million pieces in her hand. Clark shook his head. "I have no idea what could of done this." He said. "This entire field was ready to be harvest last night. My dad and I had made plans to have it all done and ready to go." Clark said. Clark's phone rang again. He pulled it out and answered it. "Clark, we were driving by your farm and I noticed you crop is dead. What happened?" Lex asked. "Chloe says all the fields are dead. It's like the soil dried out and sucked all the water from the crop." Clark said. "We're turning in now." Lex said. "Okay." Clark hung up the phone and replaced it in his jacket pocket. 


	13. Chapter 13

He walked to the gate as Lex's car pulled up. He and Vivian exited looking over his shoulder at the crop. "Does anything look suspicious?" Lex asked walking out to the field. He touched a leaf causing it to crumble. "Just that everything is devoid of water." Chloe said. "Did you notice anything earlier Clark? The leaves starting to turn or anything?" Lex asked. "No, we were planning to harvest today." Clark said. Vivian walked over and stood beside Clark. She bent down and touched the ground. "Even the ground feels dried out." She said. "My dad tested it. There isn't any moisture in the ground." Clark said. "I'm going to call in people from Metropolis." Lex said pulling out his cell phone. "We'll figure out what is happening Clark." Lex said touching his shoulder as he walked past him to talk on the phone. Martha walked out to the field. "What is Lex doing here?" she asked Clark. "He's calling in an expert from Metropolis." Lana replied. "Oh…" Martha looked at Vivian. "Sorry, I'm Vivian Stone." Vivian said introducing herself. She held out her hand and Martha smiled as she shook it. "Pleasure to meet you." She said. Vivian smiled and nodded. She walked over towards Lex. "She's an old friend of Lex's." Chloe said. "I see." Martha replied. "Your father is going over to the Myers. They say only their crop land is dried out. Their pond and everything is still intact." Martha said. "So that disproves the drought theory." Chloe replied. Martha nodded. Lex walked back over to the group. "My team of scientists is on their way Mrs. Kent. They'll get to the bottom of this." He said. "Thank you Lex." She replied. "I'm going to make some lemonade if you all want to come in." she said walking back towards the house. Clark gestured for everyone to follow her.

Walking into the house everyone took a seat in the living room of the small farm house. Martha handed out glasses of lemonade to them. Jonathan walked down the stairs and stared at Lex. "Lex called in an expert from Metropolis." Martha said. "They should be here within the hour." Lex added. Jonathan looked at his wife and nodded. "I'm going over to the Myers." He said walking out the door. Lex sighed and set down his glass. "I'm going to survey the damage." He said getting up. Vivian followed him. "Clark, call me if anything new arises." He said. Clark nodded. Lex nodded a farewell to Martha as he walked out of the house. She watched Lex and Vivian drive away. "Why does dad have to make him so uncomfortable?" Clark asked. "He was only trying to help." He added. "You're father is a bit upset Clark. He didn't mean to make Lex feel awkward." Martha protested. Chloe stood up. "I have to get to the Torch. I have to put the finishing touches on tomorrow's issue." She said. Lana nodded following Chloe's lead. "Call me okay Clark?" Chloe said. He nodded as he stared into his lemonade. "Bye Mrs. Kent." Lana said. "Bye." Chloe added. "See you later girls." Martha replied. Clark set his glass down and walked out the porch door. "Clark?" Martha asked following him. Clark stopped and looked behind him at his mother. "You're father didn't mean for Lex to leave." She said. "I know." Clark replied. He smiled at her then walked to the barn.

Clark climbed the stairs to the loft that his father named his Fortress of Solitude. Flopping down on the couch he picked up a book that sat on the small coffee table. "Hey Clark." Clark looked over with surprise. Vivian was walking up the stairs with a smile. "Hey." He said with confusion. "Lex went in to talk to your mom." She said. Clark nodded and relaxed as she walked up and sat in his desk chair across from him. Vivian pushed the chair closer to the coffee table and spun it. "Why do you hide up here?" she asked still spinning. Clark shrugged. "I'm not really hiding. Anyone can find me." He said flipping through the pages. Vivian stopped the chair and walked over to the telescope. "You seem uncomfortable in your skin Clark." She said looking through it. Clark looked at her with confusion. "Especially around your friends." She added standing up and leaning on the loft doors. "I don't know what you are talking about." Clark said. She nodded and walked back to the chair; sitting down she spun. "I think you're afraid to tell them something." She said spinning herself faster. "Something that you think will make them look at you differently." She said. "I don't know what you mean." Clark said shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Vivian stopped the chair suddenly and stared at Clark. "Or maybe it's just that you like Lana." She said standing up. "I really can't be sure. I don't know you very well." She said walking towards the stairs. She sat on the railing and looked over the loft and barn. "This really is a pretty cool hide out." She said. "Clark?" Lex's voice rang from below. "We're up here." Vivian answered. Lex walked up the stairs. "My crew is here looking over you fields. They are going to take some samples and analyze them back at the plant." He said. "Thanks Lex." Clark said. "What were you guys talking about? I can cut the tension with a knife." Lex asked. "Clark has a secret crush." Vivian said with a smile. "On Lana Lang. We all know." Lex said. "He's just to shy to do anything about it." Lex said. Vivian smiled at Clark who looked at her with suspicion. "We have to go Clark." Lex said. "We're meeting with some people at the Manor in a half hour. Call me if anything happens." Lex said taking Vivian's hand. "I will." Clark replied as they descended the stairs. He rose and walked to the open loft door and watched them drive away before sitting back on the couch and thinking over his conversation with Vivian. Was he that transparent? Did his friends already know he was hiding something? Clark shook it off and walked back down to the house to help his mother with dinner. 


	14. Chapter 14

Clark walked into the Talon with the latest issue of the Torch. "Catwoman in Town" was the headline. He walked to the table beside the staircase and sat with Chloe. "Don't you worry this could cause people to worry?" he asked. "Clark, I'm just stating the facts; besides everyone seems to be more focused on this crop drought more than a rouge cat avenger." Chloe said. Clark read the article while they waited for the coffee. "You didn't put Rodger's full quote in." Clark said. "I want to go back and ask him more questions. I doubt he'd answer if he knew I'd put his story of burglary in." she said. Clark nodded. Lana walked over with a tray of coffees. "Thank you Lana." Chloe said with a smile of pure joy. "First cup today?" Lana asked. "How'd you know?" Chloe asked. "You are only this pleased with your first cup. The rest are just necessity." Lana said with a grin. Chloe shrugged and drank her coffee. Lana looked over at Clark and tilted her head to read the paper. "You printed the Catwoman story?" Lana asked. "I didn't have enough on the crop thing to print it this issue." Chloe said. Lana nodded and walked away.

"Hey Clark." Clark looked over his shoulder at Lex. "Hey." Clark replied with a smile. "Did your scientists find anything?" Clark asked. "They are still analyzing but they will figure it out." Lex said. Clark put the Torch down on the table as Lex sat beside him. Lex looked at it and nodded. "Catwoman?" he asked. "She's a burglar from Gotham." Chloe said. "That's who that guy says attacked him?" Lex asked. Chloe nodded. "Wow, you have to be pretty bad to confess to getting beaten to a pulp by a woman." Lex said. "He seemed really shaken up about it. The papers in Gotham say that she usually doesn't attack men like this. She seems to just… seduce them into getting what she wants." Chloe said. "The guards at the jewelry store say that they remember her but they have no idea why they didn't try to catch her." She said. Lex nodded with approval. "My kind of girl." He said. "I never took you as the guy to like a strong woman." Lana said sitting across from him. "All I look for in a woman is independence and strong will." Lex said. "I like a woman that can take care of her own, ya know." Lex said. Clark shook his head. "You found that in Vivian." Clark said. Lex smiled at Clark. "You don't seem to like her much Clark." He said. "She just seems a bit…" "Straight forward?" Lex interrupted. "Yeah." Clark said. "That's what I like so much." Lex said with a smile. He stood up and walked behind the counter. Making his own latte he grabbed a muffin and walked back to the table. "I'll see you guys later. I'll call you Clark if we find out anything." He said walking by. Clark nodded and sipped his coffee.

Chloe's phone rang in her pocket. She struggled with her jacket pocket before pulling it out in a hurry. "Hello." She answered. Her facial expression became very grim. Clark and Lana looked at her with worry. She hung up the phone and jumped up. "Chloe what happened?" Clark asked following her. "Rodger is dead." She said pulling her purse over her arm. "My god." Lana said. "I'm going to check it out." Chloe said. "I'll go with you." Clark said following Chloe out to her car. They got in and rushed to the hospital. Parking they rushed up to the third floor and Chloe practically flew into his room. The room was empty. She looked around and walked towards the front desk. "Can you tell me where Franklin is stationed?" she asked the nurse. "South station." the nurse said pointing down the hall. Chloe rushed in the direction she'd pointed. Clark followed close behind. "Franklin." Chloe said seeing her friend. He was a mildly attractive guy Clark guessed. He wore black frame glasses and had bleached highlights in the front of his spiked hair. "Chloe, they just took his body to the morgue." Franklin said softly as she walked to him. "Which way?" Chloe asked. He pointed down the hall and Chloe nodded before taking off. Clark sighed and rushed after her.

Reaching the morgue door Chloe looked around and then slipped in. A body laid in the middle of the room under a white sheet. Clark held his breath as Chloe walked over and lowered the sheet from its face. It was Rodger. He had a large cut from one ear to the other. "Someone slit his throat." Clark said. "Something." She said looking at him with concern. "Catwoman?" Clark asked. "She's the only one I can think of that would kill him for talking to the police." Chloe said. She looked at Clark with fear. "I printed the story." Chloe said softly. Clark looked at her with worry. "What if she figures out who I am?" she asked. "Chloe relax, she didn't kill any of the other reports that ran a story about her." Clark said. Chloe nodded and walked out of the morgue. Clark followed close behind. She entered the nearest elevator and pushed the lobby button. "I think you should drop the Catwoman story till we can be sure that she's out of town." Clark said. "How can we be sure she's out of town when we're not even really sure if she's in town." Chloe asked. Clark looked down at his shoes as the doors opened on the main floor. He and Chloe walked out to her car and got in. "I'll drop it." She said starting the car. "Thank you." Clark said. "I was planning on running the crop phenomena anyway." She said pulling out of the parking lot. They drove past the location of the new water tower on the way to Clarks. "That's Lex's car." Clark said as they passed Lex's silver Porsche. Chloe pulled over and they got out just as Lex was walking back to his car. "Is everything okay?" Clark asked. "We're checking out the new water tower. My scientists found bits of radioactive soil in the samples they took from some of the farms." Lex said reaching through his car window and pulling out his phone. "This water tower is the only thing connecting all the farms." He added. "And the fertilizer." Chloe said looking at him questioningly. Lex sighed. "To be honest no one in Smallville has bought the fertilizer from my plant since the incident with level 3." He said. Chloe nodded. Lex flipped open his phone as he walked back towards the tower. Clark and Chloe followed. "So have you found anything yet?" Clark asked. "We're still taking water samples." Lex said. "You guys should get out of here incase there is something in the water. I don't want you to get hurt." Lex said with concern. Clark nodded and turned to leave. He had to drag Chloe away while taking pictures of Lex's scientists atop the water tower. "If he finds something, he'll tell us Chloe." Clark said getting her back to the car. Chloe nodded and drove to the Kent farm.

Clark got out of the car and waved as Chloe drove away. Walking up to the house he called for his dad. Jonathan met his son just inside the door. "Lex is checking out the water tower. He says that…" "They found radioactive soil." Jonathan finished. "He was already here. He wanted us to be the first to know." Jonathan said. "He's just trying to help." Clark said. "Smallville is his home too." He added. "I know son." Jonathan replied. "And I appreciate everything he's doing." He added. "But…" Clark said. "No but this time." His father said walking away. Clark smiled and nodded with approval. Clark turned to walk outside and came face to face with Vivian. "Hi." He said with shock. "I didn't mean to startle you." She said. "It's okay." Clark said walking out the porch door to join her outside. "I wanted to apologize about our little conversation earlier." She said. "I can get a little… head strong from time to time." She continued. "It's been the downfall of many relationships." She said with a shy grin. Clark smiled and nodded. "You are a good friend of Lex's and I don't want there to be anything bad between us. He means a lot to me and a friend of his is a friend of mine." She said. "Lex seems to like your company so… I guess you're okay." Clark said with a smile. Vivian laughed. She walked up to Clark and stared up into his eyes. "Lex loves me." She said strongly. Clark looked at her with concern. "There is no doubt about how much he enjoys my company." She said. Vivian walked away and down the stairs. "Oh, Lex wanted me to tell you that he'll be by soon. He doesn't want to impose on your family without warning." She said with a smile. She got into Lex's silver Porsche and took off down the drive. Martha walked out to the porch and looked at her son with concern. "Is everything okay?" she asked noticing the look of worry on his face. "It's fine." Clark said. "Vivian was just… passing on a message." He said faking a smile. Martha nodded and walked back inside. 


	15. Chapter 15

Lex pulled up to the Kent farm just after the sun had disappeared from the sky. Clark met him on the porch with a welcoming smile. "My team says they will call me as soon as they get the results so, all we can do now is wait." Lex said. Clark nodded. "I'm really sorry about all this Clark. If there is anything I can do…" "You're doing all you can Lex." Clark said. Lex nodded and slid his hands into his pockets as he stared out to the dead field. He sighed and looked back at Clark. "Well I really should be going. I promised to give Vivian a private screening of Cleopatra tonight at the Talon." Lex said with a smile. "You really like her don't you?" Clark said. Lex nodded with his lips pushed together as if in thought. "She's almost exactly what I think of when I think of my wife." Lex said. "Almost?" Clark asked. "She can be kind of demanding sometimes but… what woman isn't." Lex said with a laugh. Clark nodded and stared at Vivian sitting in Lex's car. "What are you getting at Clark?" Lex asked with concern. "She came by today." Clark said. "Did she say something?" Lex asked with confusion. "She said that you loved her." Clark said looking at Lex. Lex smiled. "I hardly know her." Lex said with a coy smile. "She sounded pretty certain. I… I just want you to be careful." Clark said. Lex smiled and put his hand on Clark's shoulder. "Thanks Clark. I think I can handle her." Lex said. "I'll call you as soon as I know anything." He said hopping down the stairs. Clark nodded as he climbed into the car. He watched the car disappear down the road before going into the house.

He walked through the house and sighed feeling almost helpless. He couldn't fix his families crops, he couldn't find Rodger's killer; all he could do was wait. He sat on the couch and stared at the blank television set. Martha walked in and looked at her son with a sigh. "Clark." She said with sympathy. "I don't know what to do." He said. She sat beside him and put her hand on his back. "There is nothing anyone can do." She said. "We just have to…" "Wait." Clark said with disappointment. "I wish I could tell you something new Clark." She said. "But all of this is out of our hands." Clark nodded and leaned back on the couch in defeat. "I could check out the tower for myself." Clark said. "Lex's scientist have already taken samples Clark." Martha protested. Clark nodded. "I still want to see it." He said getting up. Martha followed him out the door and watched him till he stepped into super-speed.

He reached the water town in minutes and stared up at the ladder. A glimmer of dread in his eyes he climbed the first rung before speeding up to the top. He looked out over the trees at the sleeping town he loved. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest and stomach. He hunched over holding his torso. He only got this pain around kryptonite but he couldn't find any around. He was over a hundred feet in the air, where could kryptonite be. His eyes fell on the wall of the water tower. He used his x-ray vision to look through the thick metal wall. An assortment of rocks and pebbles rested on the bottom of the container. Most were just rocks and sediment but a few were glowing a bright florescent green. Another sharp pain hit Clark and he fell to his knees. He turned as he heard foot steps on the metal walk way that surrounded the tower.

A woman emerged from around the corner. She was dressed in a black corset top and tight black pants. Her stiletto heels clicked against the metal as she stepped one step closer to Clark and squatted down to his eye level. She wore a black mask over her eyes gleaming green eyes and atop her long black hair rested a pair of black cat ears. Something about her was attractive to Clark. He couldn't pin point just what but he had a strange urge to just watch her. "Good evening." She said with a hint of anger in her voice. She smiled at Clark as she unwound a whip from her waist. Clark tried to crawl away not realizing his dilemma. He was at the top of the tower with no where to go but straight down. He looked over the edge and grimaced. "What do you want?" Clark asked in pain. She stood up and cracked the whip just above Clark's head. He jerked and caused himself to lay flat on his back. She walked over standing above him. Clark looked to the sides of him and saw four inch stiletto heels with a razor blade at the back of the heel. Squatting down again she practically sat on his stomach. "I want you to stay out of my affairs." She said through her teeth. Clark stared into her eyes but she back handed him across the face. He could taste a hint of blood in his mouth. "Do we have an understand Kent?" she asked harshly as she almost touched her nose to Clark's. "Sure." Clark said as another pain hit him hard in the gut. He turned his head away from her in pain. "Good, because if I hear that you've been messing around in my business again you are going to wish you were never found." She said standing up. Clark looked up in confusion to her statement but she was gone. He managed to sit up on his elbows and look around but there was no sign that anyone else had even been there. Managing to find the ladder and get down far enough before another pain struck him Clark surveyed the area. Reaching the ground he staggered away in pain towards his house.

He rushed through the door and called for his mother. Martha came down the stairs with worry in her eyes. "There's kryptonite in the water tower." Clark said. "Are you sure?" Martha asked. Clark nodded. "I saw it." He said. Martha looked over her shoulder as Jonathan descended the stairs. "We can't do anything until Lex's scientists figure it out. How would we explain it?" Jonathan said. Clark shook his head. "I just won't water anything from those pipes. I'll tell everyone else to do the same." Jonathan said. Clark nodded. "There's more." Clark said. His mother looked at him. "I was attacked." Clark said. "By Catwoman." He added. "That burglar from Gotham? What did she want?" Martha asked. "She told me to stay out of her business." Clark said. "And that if I didn't I'd wish I'd of never been found." He added. His parents looked at him with fear. "Did she say found?" Jonathan asked. Clark nodded. "How could she of known?" Martha asked. "I don't know. No one even knows who this woman is." Clark said. "I think you should stay away from the whole topic." Jonathan said. "There's no need to be bring attention to yourself, specially if you think she knows anything." He said. Clark nodded. "We should all get some rest." Martha said. "We've had a long day." she added walking up the stairs. The boys followed close behind. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chloe waited patiently as Vivian looked over her Wall of Weird. "All these things happened in Smallville?" Vivian asked. "Every one of them." Chloe said. "I guess you're town isn't as boring as I thought." Vivian replied. "We have our boring moments." Chloe smiled as Vivian walked around the room looking at and touching almost everything. "Let's get this interview started." Vivian said. "Okay, can you tell me why you disappeared after your parent's funeral?" Chloe asked. "I don't want to talk about that." Vivian said staring at the Catwoman issue with interest. "Then… what do you want to talk about?" Chloe asked. "Anything else." Vivian said. Chloe sat back in defeat but then perked up. She turned sharply around in her chair and brought up a document on her computer. "The Stone's are Gotham's Luthor's." Chloe said. "You could say that." Vivian replied. "Did you're parents like your relationship with Lex while you were in school?" Chloe asked turning around to look at her. Vivian smiled as she traced a picture of a cat on the wall of weird with her finger. "My mother thought it was good that I had a friend finally. I wasn't well liked in my day." Vivian said. A pause came between statements making Chloe shift in her seat. "But my father hated it." She continued sitting down at one of the desks. "He'd been trying to buy out LuthorCorp for years. He thought that… Lionel was trying to get to me through Lex but… Lex would never hurt me." Vivian said with a smile. "So your families hated each other?" Chloe asked with a reporters smile. Vivian nodded and continued. "Gotham may seem like it's a long ways away from Metropolis but, my father had billions of dollars invested in businesses there. LuthorCorp was the last free standing company he didn't have his fingers in." She said. "When Lex and I became friends at school my father tried to pit me against Lex. He told me horrible stories about how he'd just… chew me up and spit me out like all the other girls but… he wouldn't do that to me." She said. "Why do you think that?" Chloe asked. "He's a well known womanizer. What made you different?" she continued. Vivian glared at Chloe but then continued. "Lex and I have a bond that is different than any he could ever have with anyone else. We are almost the same person. Both of us grew up getting teased and bulled by kids because we were different. Both of us had parents we'd never match up to in our life times that hated us. The pushed us to extremes and on more than one occasion knocked us clean over the edge. But we were always there to save each other." Chloe nodded. "So…" Chloe smiled mischievously. "You love Lex." Chloe said. "And he loves me." Vivian replied. "I think that's all I need Vivian." Chloe said turning back to her computer. "Thanks for the interview." She said beginning to type on her computer. "Oh and… off the record." Vivian said getting up to leave the room. "The reason I disappeared after my parent's funeral…" she said. Chloe looked up at her as she leaned close to her face. "I died." She whispered. Vivian's eyes flushed with color making them seem to glow florescent green. Chloe took in a deep shocked breath as Vivian leaned back and walked out of the room.

Chloe sat back in her chair and thought over the interview just conducted. A smile finally came to her face as she sat up and typed away at her computer. "This is going to be great." she said pounding away at the keys. She didn't even notice Clark walk into the room. "Hey Chloe." He said. "Hey Clark." She replied still typing quickly. "I saw Vivian leaving. Did you get your interview?" he asked. "Oh yeah." she replied with a smile. "Did you find out why she disappeared?" he asked. "That's not important." Clark looked at her with confusion. "What is important is the story she gave me about her and Lex." Chloe said. Clark walked around the desk and looked at what she was typing. "Lex isn't going to like this story at all." Clark said reading over it as she typed. "This isn't his story to tell. This is Vivian's wild imagination twisting everything so that it fits into her fantasy image of him." Chloe said. "She thinks of him as some kind of Romeo." She added. "A lot of girls do. He can be a pretty nice guy." Clark said walking back to his desk and sitting down. "Yeah but… the way she talks about him is almost sickening." Chloe said. "Tell me about it." Clark said. "She practically threatened me last night." He said. Chloe stopped typing and looked at Clark with bewilderment. "I told her that I thought that Lex enjoyed her company and she got all weird. She told me that… that Lex loved her and there was no question on how much he enjoyed her company." He said. "Weird." Chloe said. "Yeah, I told Lex about it but he didn't seem very worried about it. Maybe that is just how she is. He's known her a long time." Clark said. "No, he knew her a long time ago. She's not spoken to anyone since he left Halton boarding school." Chloe said bring up a page on her computer. "She literally stopped speaking after she found out he was expelled." Chloe said. Clark shook his head. "He was her only friend. She must have been devastated." He said. "She seems fine now that she back by his side." Chloe said. Clark nodded then remembered what he'd come to tell Chloe about. "Oh, I came here to tell you about Catwoman." Clark said. Chloe looked at him. "I dropped that story." Chloe said. "Yeah, I saw her." Clark said. "Really?" Chloe asked with excitement. "She told me to stay out of her business." Clark said. "I wanted you to watch out. She might come after you too. We were both in on the story." He said. Chloe nodded. "Was she attractive like they say?" she asked changing the subject. "Yeah, there… there was something about her. Almost made me want to just… do whatever she wanted." Clark said. Chloe bounced in her seat. "But you won't run another story about her." Clark said. "Of course not. I'm more intrigued by Vivian and Lex." Chloe said. "Good." Clark said getting up and grabbing his backpack as the first bell rang. "I have to get to class." He said. "See you later." Chloe said beginning to type again.

Clark walked out into the hallway and ran into Lana who'd been about to turn into the Torch. "Hi." She said. Clark smiled. "I hear that Lex is looking into the water tower as the source for the radiation." Lana said. Clark nodded. "He's got his scientist's analyzing water samples and stuff." Clark said. Lana nodded. "I guess there goes my hope of a lower water bill." She said with a smile. "If they can find out what is causing the radiation I'm sure they can just… remove that and pump fresh water." Clark said. Lana smiled scrunching up her nose. Clark loved that smile and returned it. "I have to get to class. I just… wanted to know what was going on." She said. "Okay." Clark replied as she walked around him and towards her class. He watched her till she disappeared into the classroom before walking the opposite direction to his. 


	17. Chapter 17

Vivian walked into her motel room and sat on the edge of the bed. Flipping on the television she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked getting up to answer it. No one answered. She looked at the door with caution and opened it slowly. Lionel Luthor stood in the doorway. He wore his usual black suit with a white shirt and gray suit jacket. "What do you want?" She asked. "I just want to talk." He replied. "Well I don't want to talk to you." She said going to shut the door. Lionel caught it and held it open. "I don't know what you think you're going to get out of this… relationship with my son but, whatever it is he won't give it to you." He said. "He already has." Vivian said with a smile. Lionel looked at her with a side glance and a smile grew in the corner of his lips. "You think he loves you?" he asked with curiosity. Vivian glared at him. "I'm here to tell you dear that… Lex hasn't loved anyone since his mother. It's… it's a trust issue he's had his whole life." He said. "I'm sure he gets that from having you as a father." Vivian barked defensively. "I'm sure he has. Lex has to learn that no one does anything unless it benefits them in the end." Lionel said. "I'm not like that." Vivian said. "Yes you are." He said with a smile as he let the door go. "You are seducing my son so that he'll love you. His love… is your benefit." He said. "You'd better leave if you know what is best for you." Vivian said. Then she slammed the door. "Lex will never trust you." Lionel said through the door. Vivian's eyes flushed with color as she squeezed her hand into a fist. "And without trust… he'll never love you." Lionel said. She slammed her fist into the door causing it to vibrate on its hinges. She stood at the door until she heard Lionel's car drive away. Slowly she lowered her fist and looked at her bleeding knuckles. "Liar." She said through her teeth. She turned on her heels and walked to the bathroom. Running her hand under the cold water she watched the blood swirl around the drain before looking up at her reflection in the mirror. He eyes were a violent green and her cheeks were flushed with anger. She heard another knock on her door. She sucked in a deep breath before asking who was there. "It's Lex." She turned off the water and shook the excess from her hand as she walked towards the door. Opening it her eyes fell on his shoes as she held her hand at the wrist. "What happened?" he asked taking her hand into his. "I hit the door." she confessed. "Why would you do that?" Lex asked leading her to the bathroom where he put her hand back under the water. "You're father was on the other side." She said. Lex looked at her with anger and bewilderment. "What did he want?" Lex asked. "He came here to warn me about you." She said in pain as Lex shut off the water. He patted her hand dry and then searched through the medicine cabinet for bandages. "You'd never hurt me… would you Lex?" she asked. Her voice was like that of a child as she spoke the words that haunted her. Lex looked into her eyes and saw pure pain. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "No, I won't hurt you." He said. She let a smile slid across her lips as he wrapped up her hand. "I think you should stay with me at the manor." he said. "No one will bother us there." he added. She nodded and left the bathroom to pack her things. 

Setting her suitcase in the trunk of the car Lex got in beside her. She was leaning her head against the window staring out into space. He smirked weakly and started the car. Driving the speed limit for once it took a half hour to get to his house. He had no reason to rush this time. Pulling into the garage he opened Vivian's door and helped her out. Walking her up the stairs to his bed room he let her rest as he walked back down to his office. With a deep sigh he squeezed the bridge of his nose and paged security. "Yes sir?" a voice said. "Call my father. Tell him I'd like to speak to him immediately." Lex said. "Yes sir." The voice replied. A ping told Lex that he had mail. He opened the laptop and clicked on the mail icon. It was an email from Chloe. Opening it he scooted his chair closer to the desk.

_ Lex,  
Thought you'd like to see the latest story added to the Torch. It's going to be printed I just wanted you to read it before the rest of Smallville.  
Chloe_


	18. Chapter 18

Lex opened the attachment and sat back in his chair. "Smallville's Romeo and Juliet" was the title. Lex sat forward as he read the article. He pushed his lips together in anger as he closed it down and sat back in his chair. "Sir." A voice said. Lex pushed the answer button. "Yes." "Clark Kent is here to see you." The voice replied. Lex took a deep breath and told them to let him in. He rested his elbows on the desk as he held his head in his hands. Clark walked in and looked at him with concern. "Lex, are you okay?" he asked. Lex sat back. "Clark, you catch me in a rare form." Lex said. Clark looked confused. "I'm physically and emotionally torn." Lex said rising from his chair. He walked to the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. "Chloe sent you the article." Clark said. Lex nodded. "And you don't like it." Clark added. Lex shook his head and took another drink. "I really like her Clark." Lex confessed. "She's everything that I image my future wife to be. She's attractive, intelligent, spontaneous, head strong, straight forward." Lex said. "But?" Clark asked. Lex walked around the bar and to the pool table. "Today she was visited by my father." Lex said setting his drink on the edge of the table. He continued around to rack the balls. "She said that he was there to warn her against a relationship with me." He added. "She got so upset; she smashed her fist into the door." Lex said. "Is she okay?" Clark asked. Lex nodded. "When she asked me if I'd ever hurt her there was more fear and pain in her eyes than I've ever seen." Lex said leaning on the table with his hands. He pushed himself up. "She showed a vulnerability that I remember admiring in her as a child." He said. He picked up a pool stick and placed the cue ball in position. "I don't think I understand." Clark said. Lex sent the cue ball crashing into the rack. "Vivian is an onion Clark." He said walking around the table. "The more time I spend with her the more layers peel off." He said striking the cue ball again. "You don't like layers?" Clark asked. "Everyone has layers. I'm more afraid of what the final layer will render." Lex said. "Most onions… once you get so many layers off they start to spoil." He said. "You can't even use the last few layers." Clark nodded. "Sir." Lex walked towards his desk and pushed the call button. "You're father is here sir." The voice said. "Send him in." Lex said. He turned to Clark. "I don't mean to kick you out Clark but, I doubt you want to be here for this." Lex said. Clark smiled and left the room just as Lionel was walking in. "Clark." Lionel said as a greeting. "Lionel." Clark replied closing the doors behind him.

"What is this about son? I was about to sit down to dinner." Lionel said. Lex sat down at his desk. "Stay away from Vivian dad." Lex said. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Lionel protested. "I know you visited her this afternoon; warned her about my trust issues." Lex said. "I was just looking out for her. She doesn't have anyone to do that for her anymore." Lionel said. "I look out for her dad, and I want you to stay away from her." Lex said. "You don't love her…" Lionel said. "Whether or not I love her is none of your business." Lex snapped. "She's a very disturbed young woman son. You have no idea what you are getting into." Lionel said. "She's no more disturbed than I am dad. It's the traits we got from overly eccentric emotionally barred fathers." Lex said. Lionel nodded. "You live your life however you please son. Just know that I warned you." Lionel said. He turned to leave but then stopped. "I brought you a little something." Lionel said walking back to Lex's desk. He pulled a manila envelop from his inner jacket pocket and put it on the desk. "I think you'll find it… enlightening." Lionel added with a smile. "I'm sure." Lex said. "Give me a call some time son." Lionel said walking away. "I'd love to know how things turn out." He added turning the corner.

Vivian stood up from her hiding place just behind the door to Lex's office. Her eyes flushed as she walked back up the stairs. She crawled back under the covers and held them tightly at her chest. Lex entered the room shortly after sitting on the edge of the bed. "My father won't be bothering you anymore." Lex said. she managed a smile. "Thank you Lex." She said. "For what?" He asked. "For looking out for me." She replied. Lex smirked and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Vivian switched positions so that he kissed her lips instead. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him in the kiss. Absent mindedly Lex laid down on the bed beside her and kissed her again. Vivian rolled slightly so that she was on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her as he rolled the other way. 


	19. Chapter 19

Lionel walked out of the restaurant and looked at his watch as he slid into the back of his car. "Let's go home Alex." He said. "Alex isn't here." he heard a husky seductive voice reply. He squinted to see into the shadows of the front seat. "Who are you?" he asked. The doors locked and he began to panic. He watched as two razor-tipped stiletto heels slipped through the privacy window. They were followed by long slender leather clad legs and full hips. Finally a woman sat before him with a mask hiding her eyes and pointed cat ears atop her long wavy black hair. "You've meddled in my business for the last time Mr. Luthor." she said. "Who are you?" Lionel repeated. She snapped a whip around his neck and brought him to his knees on the car floor. She leaned close and licked his cheek. "You're worst nightmare." She answered. Lionel's fingers tried in vain to loosen the whip around his neck as the woman slipped by to sit behind him. "What do you want?" he uttered painfully. "I want you to stop tormenting your son." She said pushing a heel into his back. Lionel noticed a razor tip cutting into his jacket. Soon he felt it pierce his skin and he winced in pain. "I want you to leave us alone Mr. Luthor." she added. Lionel tried to turn his head to look at her but she hit him in the face with the side of her boot. The razor that lined the edge of her heel caught his cheek and he felt blood running down his face. "And it seems that the only way I'm going to get what I want." She said shoving her heel in his back deeper. She leaned forward pulling him by the whip closer to her. "Is if your dead." She whispered in his ear. Lionel tried to protest but his voice only came out as cackles and wheezing. Suddenly the stress around his neck was gone and he fell to the floor. "But I can't kill you." She said calmly. He could sense irritation in her voice. "For some reason even though you ruin his every waking moment your son still cares about you." She said. "It's sick really." Lionel rolled over and managed to sit up against the opposite seat. He stared at the woman and she tilted her head to the side with a mischievous smile. "But no one says I can't render you helpless." She said. Lionel heard the whip crack before he felt the pain in his neck. Slowly everything went dark but he was still semi conscious. He felt the woman inch closer to his body. "I know you can still hear me Lionel." She said softly in his ear. "I just want you to know… that I'll take good care of your legacy." Lionel felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and then all his senses shut down.

Catwoman sat back in the seat and looked at Lionel Luthor's limp helpless body. A smile slid across her full red lips before she jumped out of the sun roof and onto the paved road. Running towards the dark shadows of the nearby park she disappeared into the darkness. 


	20. Chapter 20

Clark walked up to Lex as he leaned on his car by the water tower. "They found meteor rock in the water supply." Lex said. Clark nodded. "They are shutting it down until they can confirm that all of it has been eliminated from the water." he added. "So we're back to our regular pipes." Clark said. Lex nodded. "The state is going to pay for the crops lost." Lex said looking at Clark. "It is the least they can do for ruining them all." he added. "Their men should of checked to make sure nothing was in that tower before stamping it complete." He said. Clark nodded. "Thank you Lex." Clark said. Lex nodded and stared back up at the tower. "Where is Vivian?" Clark asked looking around. "She left this morning before I woke up. Left a note saying she was getting coffee. I called her and left a message telling her to meet me out here." Lex replied. Suddenly his phone rang. "Excuse me." He said to Clark as pulled it out of his pocket and walked away. Clark watched as Lex became irritated with the caller. He slammed the phone shut and walked angrily back to the car. "What's wrong?" Clark asked. "They just found my father unconscious in his car." Lex said getting into the car. "If Vivian shows up tell her I'm at Smallville Medical." Lex added before peeling out and speeding down the road. Clark watched as Lex's car disappeared into the distance. Then he heard a car pull in behind him. He turned to see Vivian driving one of Lex's Porsches. He walked to her window. "Where'd Lex go?" She asked. "They found his father unconscious. He's going to Smallville Medical." Clark said. "I don't know where that is. Get it." She said to Clark. He nodded and ran around to get in the passenger seat. "Just take this road till 32nd." Clark said pointing down the road. She nodded and took off.

Arriving at the hospital they rushed in to the front desk. "Which room is Lionel Luthor in?" Vivian asked. "He's in surgery." The nurse replied. "Have you seen his son Lex?" Clark asked. "He's in the waiting room; down the hall fourth door on your left." The nurse answered pointing down the hall. Vivian and Clark jogged down to the waiting room. Rushing in they found Lex pacing the floor. "Lex." Vivian said with concern. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "What happened? Did they tell you anything?" Clark asked. Lex let Vivian go and sat down. Clark sat across from him as Vivian took a seat beside him. "They say that someone cut a muscle in his neck immobilizing him. They tell me they can repair it but he probably won't remember anything from the attack so we won't know who did this." Lex said. "Why won't he remember?" Vivian asked. "He lost too much blood to his brain." Lex said. "Lionel will be okay." Vivian said rubbing her hand up and down his arm. Clark nodded as Lex sighed.

"There's no use in us all just sitting here." Lex said getting up. Just then the door opened and a doctor walked in. "He's out of surgery. You can see him." He said. Lex nodded and they all followed him to Lionel's room. He looked helpless in the hospital bed. Clark wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Lionel in this position. He was a man of power who never showed weakness or emotion. Not even to his only son. Lex walked over to his father and looked him over. "We're going to go Lex." Vivian said softly. Lex nodded. Vivian took Clark by the arm and they walked out of the hospital. "It's weird seeing Lionel like that." Clark said. "What, helpless?" she asked. He nodded as he got into the car. "He'll be back on his feet in no time. The memory of what happened though will never leave him." She said. Clark looked at her with confusion. "Men like Lionel like to think that they are always in control. When things like this happen they weigh on them pretty bad. They hate losing that power." She said. Clark nodded. "Lex is like that." He said as they pulled away. "Not as much as people think." She replied. "He knows that he can't control everything in his life." She said. "Like what?" Clark asked. "Like his father." She smirked. Clark nodded and stared out the window as Vivian drove him home. 


	21. Chapter 21

Vivian walked into Lex's office to find him sitting at the desk. He had his lips pressed together and his soft blue eyes had spikes of rage. "Is your dad okay?" she asked. "He'll be fine." Lex said. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked walking to the edge of his desk. "He says that you attacked him." Lex said. "That's ridiculous why would I attack Lionel?" She replied with anger. "I don't know. But he says it was you." Lex got up and walked to the bar. "I was with you last night." She protested. "But you were gone when I woke up." Lex said pouring himself a scotch. "I was getting coffee you can ask Lana." Vivian argued. Lex drank his scotch straight and slammed the glass on the bar. "You don't believe me." She said with anger. "I don't know what to believe Vivian." He said. She shook her head in anger and walked out the double doors. "Damn it." Lex said with anger. He poured another glass and drank it straight down. Walking to his desk he pushed the call button. "Someone bring me the security tapes from the manor immediately." Lex said. "Yes sir." He sat in his chair and rocked back and forth thinking to himself. His father's exact words were "Vivian did this" but Vivian was right, she'd been with him all night. Lex's eyes fell on the envelope his father had given him the last time he'd saw him. He pulled open the top and dumped the contents. A cd labeled Jewelers fell out and landed on the desk. He slipped it into his computer and watched as a woman clad in leather appeared on screen. She was beautiful. Lex watched as she smashed open all the glass windows with a bullwhip before reaching in and stealing what appeared to be a necklace. Then the tape ended. Lex looked at the last frame of the woman's masked face trying to figure out what his father gave him this for. Lex rubbed his forehead as a man walked in. "The tapes sir." He said. "Thank you." Lex replied as the man set them down on his desk. Lex took one of the cds and put it in his computer as the man left. Lex watched his bedroom steps in fast forward waiting to see Vivian walk down them. Seeing her finally he paused it and looked at the time stamp; 7:15 am. He grumbled to himself and closed the program. Picking up his phone he dialed Vivian's number. She didn't pick up. "Vivian I'm sorry." He said to the machine. "I checked the tapes, call me okay." He hung up the phone and let it rest on the desk as he got up to pour another scotch. 


	22. Chapter 22

Lex watched out the window as the sun sank beneath the horizon. He sipped his glass of scotch as he tried to remember what number this one was. He'd had a bad day. Sure his father was out of surgery and the doctors were positive he'd make a full recovery but in the process he'd forced Vivian away. He sighed as he turned to walk back to his chair by the fire place. "Are you drunk yet?" a husky yet feminine voice asked. He looked around the office but saw no one. "Who's there?" he asked bending to set down his glass. It shattered in his hand. He looked around again in shock but still saw no one. "Show yourself." He demanded. "I don't take orders Luthor." she hissed with anger. Lex spun around once more almost making himself dizzy. He felt something sting his leg and then squeeze it before pulling it out from under him causing him to hit the floor hard. His head pounded from the impact. "Does that hurt?" she asked as he got up holding the back of his head. "A little." he confessed. "You'll never hurt like I do." She replied.

Lex looked up towards the balcony as a slender figure emerged from the shadows. She walked along the railing with perfect balance almost like a cat would. "My pain isn't purely physical." She said calmly. She leaped from the balcony railing and landed on the pool table flawlessly. He watched her with awe as she wrapped a bull whip around her waist with one flick of her wrist. She was beautifully exotic in a black corset, binding leather pants, razor edged stiletto heels and a trench coat. A pair of florescent green eyes shimmered from behind a black mask and heavy black makeup. Her jet black hair that fell effortlessly around her shoulders was topped off with a pair of black pointed car ears. "I sense a theme going with this outfit." He said. "But you're missing a tail." He added. She cracked the whip just before his face and smiled. "I improvised." She replied with a mischievous grin. He looked at her with a nod. "I see that." She stepped off the table landing on her feet and walked towards him. Cracking her whip at his feet Lex toppled over the side of the couch. Straightening himself out he watched her circle the seating area before jumping onto the edge of a chair. "I've worked really hard to become someone that you could be proud of Luthor. Someone that would catch your… roaming eye." She said. "What do you want?" Lex asked. "I want you to notice me." A soft purring filled the air as she stepped from the chair to the wood coffee table with a smile. Lex's eyes focused on the tips of her stiletto heels. She squatted down to his eye level and he looked up into her green eyes. "I want you to be as intrigued by me as I am of you." She stepped to the ground and sat on his lap running her hand over his bald head. "I want your admiration and affection. To be… what you obsess over and long to have but can't quite obtain." She stepped up and walked across the edge of the couch. "I want to be your muse, your dream, your lover." She walked back to Lex and straddled him wrapping her whip around his neck tightly. "But most of all Luthor…" she leaned closer. Lex could hear her purring as she whispered in his ear. "I want you…" she licked his ear and sighed. "To love me." Lex focused on her eyes as she leaned back and smiled at him.

"What makes you think I can love?" he asked. She glared at him and snapped her wrist causing the whip to release his neck violently. He could feel blood running down his neck as she hissed at him. Lex quickly shoved her off his lap and made a run for the desk. When he'd found his gun he turned and pointed it at thin air. Looking around he tried to catch his breath. "Where are you?" he asked. "You think you know me." A distant voice said. Lex looked around with confusion. "Do you think you understand why I am the way I am?" He saw her sitting on top of a bookcase swinging her feet. He pointed his gun but hesitated. She looked straight at him and smirked. "Are you going to shoot me?" she asked without worry in her voice. "I have nine lived Luthor." she said leaping down from the book case. "And sadly I've loved you in ever one of them." She said with disappointment. "I don't know why." She added walking towards him. Lex lowered the gun as she stood before him. "I have no idea why I thought I could be a house cat." She said. "Live here in your castle and replace the love you lost when you lost your mother." She added. Lex tightened his lips with anger as she spoke of his mother. "I never wanted to replace Mama Lilly." He looked at her with confusion as her eye flushed with color.

"Vivian?" He asked with bewilderment. She looked up and he could see the pain in her eyes. He dropped the gun at his feet and walked towards her. Her eyes fell to her feet as he raised his hands to her mask. Pulling it off Lex and raised her head with two fingers. "Why?" he asked. "I had to be someone." She said softly. "No one paid attention to me as Vivian. I had to be something bigger than myself." She said. "I would never be anything like my parents. I didn't want to be. I wanted to be me." She whispered. "This isn't you either." Lex said with confidence. "Yes it is." She said looking into his eyes. "This is more me than anything I've ever been in my life." Lex sighed. "I'm sorry that I came back Lex." She said backing away. "I'll let you live your life." She said with a smile. "Vivian wait." He said reaching out for her hand. She pulled it away. "You're better without me Lex." She said. His hand fell as he watched her leave with confusion. "Do me one favor." She said. "Anything." He replied. "Don't forget me." She replied with a smile. Lex smiled and let a laugh escape his lips. "I love you Lex." She said disappearing into the shadows of the mansion. Lex sighed. "I love you Viv." 


	23. Chapter 23

Clark sat at the counter at the Talon and watched Lana pick up empty cups of coffee. He looked towards the doors as they opened. Lex walked in a flashed Lana a smile as he headed towards the counter. Sitting beside Clark he nodded at him. "Good morning Clark." Lex said calmly. "Morning." Clark replied. "I want to thank you again Lex." Clark said. Lex looked at him with confusion. "For investigating the crops." Clark explained. Lex smiled. "What are friends for Clark?" Lex said patting him on the shoulder. Clark nodded. "Two?" Lana asked walking around the counter. "No, only one." Lex said as his mood slightly dropped. Clark looked at him with concern. "You're not going out with Vivian today?" he asked. "Vivian and I decided that… our past was to great a memory to ruin." Lex said. Lana handed him his latte and leaned on the counter. "You two were almost perfect. I'm sorry to hear that." She said. Lex nodded. "Some people just… aren't meant to fall in love." Lex said with a forced side smile. Lana shook her head and put her hand over his. "There is someone out there Lex. You just have to wait." She said. Lex sighed and smiled as he picked up his latte. "I'll see you two later." He said raising his cup as a farewell before walking out of the doors. "I can't believe that Vivian just left." Lana said. "She seemed really good for Lex." She said. "You can't always know a person from what they appear to be." Clark said. Lana smiled and nodded as she walked back around the counter to help customers. 

Lex walked into his office and his eyes fell on something on his desk. He walked to it as a smile graced his face. It was an onyx statue of an Egyptian cat. Lex picked it up and took the envelope from under it. Opening it he pulled out a note.

_Something to add to your growing Cleopatra collection. Take care of my love.  
Vivian_

Lex smiled as he put the note back into the envelope and ran his hand over the statues head as if petting a cat. As his fingers slide down its back he felt a groove that caught his attention. Looking at it he saw it was a cut in the statue. He pulled out the small compartment hidden in the stone and smiled seeing a picture of he and Vivian back at Halton Boarding School. They were sitting at tables in the library each reading a book on each other obsession. She read Alexander and he read Cleopatra to find out more about each others love. He walked around the desk and turned the cat so that it faced him as he sat down. He moved it over to the side of his desk and smiled at it. "Take care of mine." He said softly.

Clark and Chloe walked into the Torch office and set down their things. Chloe's eyes fell on an envelope on her desk. "What's that?" Clark asked. "I have no idea." Chloe replied. She walked around to her desk and sat down before picking up the envelope. Without a second thought she opened it and pulled out the contents. it was a cd and a memory disk from a camera. Chloe put the cd into the computer and loaded up the file. "It's Vivian's life story." She said to Clark with confusion. Clark walked around the desk and sat beside her. "What are the pictures?" he asked. Chloe put them into the computer and pulled them up. There were pictures of Vivian as a child with Lex and her parents as well as newer pictures of her with men Chloe wasn't familiar with and a single picture of a shadow Clark recognized. "That's…" he started pointing at the picture. "Catwoman." Chloe finished. Chloe pulled up the story as he and Clark read it. "I have to put this to print. The Planet will definitely notice this one." She said as she read.


	24. Chapter 24

**LIFE OF A STONE**

_This is a direct story from Vivian Stone of the legendary Stone's of Gotham City. Nothing has been altered or reedited. These are her exact words and feelings._

This will be the last you hear of me because once I write the truth of my life the authorities will be haunting me down. I am a criminal in a sense and I've hurt to many people to let this go unnoticed. I'm a seductress, a burglar, and a murderer. I am Catwoman.

I wasn't a very well liked child. My parents weren't the best people to be having children but they tried as best they knew how. When I turned ten they sent me away to Halton Boarding School. They said it would "help me become what I needed to become in order to survive the harsh world that awaited me". Those words still haunt me. I didn't have a single friend when I arrived. Rich kids get richer by making others feel poor. And I was the poorest rich kid in the school. That was until I found a short cut through the boys history building and ran into one you might know as Lex Luthor. He was my only friend. And despite my father's harsh words against his family name I loved him. We shared a love of history and a hatred of our last names that no other could imagine. Our fathers were at each other throats when they found out about our budding relationship. They hated it so much that Lionel Luthor took Lex out of Halton leaving me again friendless and alone. You could say that I took a vow of silence after Lex was taken from me. I didn't speak to anyone for almost three years. That was until my parents were also taken from me. We were driving to a business party my father had to make an appearance at when our engine died. The next thing I remember is a burning sensation in my lungs and being thrown from the car by my mother's hand then the paramedics finding me a block away.

Something happened that day that I can't even try to explain in words. It was like I'd died and something reawake my dead body so that I could live a more fulfilling life. At that moment I knew that all that I had loved was gone and I'd have to live on my own, become my own person. So I did.

When I was seventeen I found the man that killed my parents and I hung him from the rafters of his warehouse. He was a mob boss who had killed hundreds of people with his drugs and money laundering. I was doing the world a favor. No one would miss him. But the jewelry he'd stolen from my mother was what I'd been after and he'd sold to a jeweler to pay off a bet. I tried to reason with the jeweler but he refused to sell it to me. So I broke in and stole it back to avenge my mother's death. The rest of my story is the average life of a billionaire's orphaned daughter. I had numerous relationships that would only benefit myself and never gave up on the love I'd found as a child; the love of a Luthor. But I'm not a domestic cat. I'm a predator and there is no way you can change a panther into a pussy cat. So I leave Smallville with my head hung and my heart broken hoping that the people I knew remember me as Vivian and the people I hurt remember why. In my head I am a Luthor… in my heart I am a cat… and in reality I'm a Stone… sinking into the ocean.


End file.
